La princesa sombra
by Artemis Walker
Summary: Han pasado días desde que Danny tuvo aquel reencuentro con Dan Phantom, pero, ahora se ve envuelto en un problema más grande al enterarse de un nuevo enemigo que amenaza tanto a su mundo como a la zona fantasma. ¿Quién es este nuevo ser? Continuación de El regreso de Dark Danny. COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

_NOTA: Danny Phantom y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a su único creador Butch Hartman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute._

 _ **La princesa sombra.**_

 _ **Hola phantom-lectores, al parecer subí el nuevo fic más rápido de lo que esperaba, jeje, bueno, ahora aquí los dejo con el primer capítulo (nota importante abajo, favor de leer). A propósito, hay algo que me olvide de mencionar en el otro fic, Danny y sus amigos ahora tienen 16 años, y Jazz 18.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 1: Predicción.

Danny se encontraba en un lugar completamente desolado, no sabía exactamente dónde, pero ese lugar se le hacía extrañamente familiar, no fue hasta que vio uno de los letreros que se dio cuenta de que lugar era ese.

-¿Pero qué rayos ocurrió aquí? -se pregunto Danny.

-Nada en particular -habló una voz cerca de él.

Danny se dio vuelta encontrándose con una figura totalmente negra con ojos violetas.

-Ya falta muy poco.

Después de decir esas palabras la figura se disipo. Danny despertó de su sueño alterado y con la respiración agitada.

-¿Un sueño? pero, se sentía tan real.

-¡Danny, se te hará tarde! -grito su madre.

El joven parpadeo un par de veces antes de por fin levantarse de su cama y alistarse para la escuela, bajo corriendo las escaleras, comió su desayuno y finalmente salió de su casa. En el camino se encontró con sus amigos, sin embargo, no cruzo más que un par de oraciones con ellos, lo cual les pareció extraño a sus acompañantes.

-Danny, ¿sucede algo malo? -preguntó Sam un poco preocupada.

-¿Qué?... ¡ah! no, no ocurre nada malo.

-¿Estás seguro? has estado callado desde hace un buen rato.

-Sí, estoy bien, enserio.

Sam y Tucker intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, no era común que su amigo estuviera tan pensativo.

 _Zona fantasma._

Mientras tanto, todos los fantasmas estaban alterados, volaban de un lado a otro tratando de escapar de ese lugar, ¿la razón? una extraña, pero potente energía maligna se había desatado hace unos días, pero no se había vuelta tan fuerte hasta hace unas cuantas horas.

Reloj, quien intentaba abrirse paso entre todos esos fantasma, creía saber de dónde provenía esa extraña fuerza, así que sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió hasta el reino de las sombras. Y efectivamente, tal y como lo supuso, la energía era mucho más fuerte en ese lugar. De pronto, Reloj vio como una figura extrañamente familiar salía volando de una de las ventanas del castillo, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizarla ya que una tipo sombra de gran tamaño se había aparecido delante de él.

-Tú eres Reloj ¿verdad?

La sombra hizo aparecer un espejo frente a ella reflejando con este la figura de Reloj. Lo figura oscura se envolvió de un brillo blanco, y adquirió en pocos segundos la figura de Reloj, la única diferencia era que la copia tenía los ojos violetas. Reloj retrocedió en shock por lo ocurrido, con una sola pregunta en su mente ¿quién rayos era ese fantasma? la sombra sonrió divertidamente.

-Me llamó Asura, aunque, no creo que te sirva de mucho saberlo.

-Ya veo, así que puedes leer la mente -dijo Reloj tratando de poner su mente en blanco.

-Así es, resulta muy útil en los combates, gracias a eso, puedo leer perfectamente los movimientos de mis oponentes.

Reloj iba a detener el tiempo, pero Asura se adelanto transformando el espejo en el báculo del tiempo y congelo la escena antes que el fantasma.

-Bien, este poder puede resultarme útil, pero llevó más de quinientos años durmiendo, supongo que necesito volver a poner en práctica mis propios poderes -la fantasma se adentro más en la zona fantasma.

Mientras tanto, Reloj quien se supone estaba bajo el hechizo de congelación se dirigió hacia su castillo, necesitaba un poco más de información.

 _Amity Park._

Por el otro lado en la escuela de Danny, quien intentaba reflexionar sobre si su sueño tendría algún significado oculto, estaba tan distraído en eso que no se dio cuenta de que su sentido fantasma se había activado ya varias veces.

-¡Danny, reacciona! -el nombrado se sobresaltó por el repentino llamado.

-¿Qué ocurre Sam?

-Eso -dijo Tucker señalando el aliento visible de su amigo.

-Pero que…

-¡Ah fantasmas! -grito una voz no muy lejos.

Danny y sus amigos se acercaron a las ventanas del salón y vieron una gran cantidad de fantasmas que parecían huir de algo. Danny se convirtió en fantasma importándole poco que alguien lo viera y emprendió el vuelo.

-Oigan, esperen -solo unos pocos fantasmas se detuvieron ante el llamado de Danny -. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿de que huyen ahora?

-Creo que nosotros somos los menos indicados para decirte eso chico fantasma -dijo Skullker.

-Pero nosotros si podemos hacerlo -dijo otra voz. Skullker se hizo a un lado mostrando al caballero del terror quien tenía detrás a todos los fantasmas antiguos (Dora, Aragón, Vortex, Desiree, Hotep Ra, etc.)

-¿Tú?

-Ocurrió hace más de quinientos años, en esa época existió una fantasma cuyo poder superaba al del rey Pariah. Causo grandes desastres, e innumerables vidas fueron puestas en peligro, sin embargo, una bruja uso todo su poder para poner un hechizo del sueño, y de esa manera logro detenerla, pero, al parecer ahora ha vuelto a la vida.

-Pero, ¿cómo se rompió aquel hechizo?

-Nadie sabe, pero si se algo, aunque el encantamiento logro sellar a aquel fantasma, no logro hacer que esa poderosa energía desapareciera por completo.

-¿Energía?

-Sí, en el reino de las sombras, ahí es donde fue encerrada.

-Bien, creo que ya entiendo -dijo con cierto tono de nerviosismo en su voz.

-Hay otra cosa que olvide mencionar, esa fantasma tiene una extraña habilidad llamada "espejo espectral" si eres reflejado en aquel artefacto, ella no solo podrá copiar tú forma, si no también tus recuerdos y poderes.

-Así que debes alejarte de cualquier fantasma de ojos violetas -recomendó Dora.

-Otra cosa -dijo de pronto Skullker -, puede que te hayamos ayudado cuando ocurrió lo de Pariah, pero con esta fantasma no podremos ayudarte.

Dicho esto todos los fantasmas siguieron con su camino; Danny los vio alejarse, volvió nuevamente a tierra firme dónde lo esperaban sus amigos.

-Danny ¿qué ocurre ahora? -cuestionó Tucker.

-Creo, que he ocasionado una nueva amenaza para la zona fantasma y nuestro mundo.

Danny y sus amigos estaban tan pensativos sobre el tema que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los vigilaba más cerca de lo que podían imaginar.

 _Continuara…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **/!\ Aviso importante:** __ **Por si aún no lo notaban, la clasificación en la que está este fic es "K+" tal vez no sea mucho, pero en esta historia me voy a poner un poco más seria con las peleas, así que ustedes ya sabrán que esperarse. Bueno, eso fue todo por mi parte.**

Hasta el siguiente capi (n.n)/


	2. Chapter 2 Eclipse

_NOTA: Danny Phantom y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a su único creador Butch Hartman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute._

 _ **La princesa sombra.**_

 _ **Muy bien, antes que nada hay algo que quiero aclarar, no tengo mucho tiempo de haber entrado en esta pagina, o mejor dicho, de escribir historias en esta pagina, por eso, no conozco mucho, así que como podran ver, ahora la clasificación es "T" la verdad es que ya tengo escrita la historia completa, y le pedí a un amigo que tiene más experiencia que yo aquí, que la leyera y me diera su opinión, y él me dijo que de preferencia cambiara su clasificación a la que está actualmente, así que e disculpo por la confusión, pero recuerden, soy nueva en esto, ¡no me critiquen!**_ **T.T**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Eclipse.

"El día de ayer se pudo observar una nueva invasión masiva de fantasmas en Amity Park, sin embargo, hasta ahora no se han registrado casos de agresión por parte de estas criaturas. En otras noticias, los astrónomos han descubierto que dentro una semana ocurrirá un eclipse que podría durar al menos tres días."

Danny y compañía veían los noticieros buscando algún suceso que estuviera fuera de lo común, (más de lo que ya) que pudiera darles alguna pista sobre lo ocurrido el día de ayer.

-Esto esta mal -dijo Danny apagando el televisor.

-Al menos los fantasmas no han atacado la ciudad -comentó Tucker.

-Tal vez, pero esto sucedió por mi culpa, posiblemente esa fantasma despertó por mi culpa cuando peleaba contra ese sujeto.

-Danny eso no fue tú culpa, tal vez el hechizo solo se debilitó después de todo quinientos años no son poca cosa -dijo Sam tratando de darle ánimos al joven.

-Al menos me gustaría saber que es a lo que me voy a enfrentar.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, dijiste que esa fantasma podía copiar la forma de su oponente ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿porqué?

La joven comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila ante las miradas confundidas de sus amigos. Sam sacó un libro de color morado e inmediatamente se puso a buscar una página en especifico.

-Aquella vez cuando estaba en el reino de las sombras, Dan phantom me dijo que antes exista una criatura que podía copiar la forma y los poderes de cualquier fantasma, pero también dijo que nadie sabia su verdadera forma o su nombre -comenzó a decir deteniendo su búsqueda -. Sí eso es correcto, entonces esa fantasma no es como cualquier otra.

-¿A qué te refieres? -cuestionó Danny ahora más confundido que antes.

-Se refiere a que esa fantasma es un híbrido -los amigos miraron en dirección a la voz.

-¡Reloj! -exclamaron los tres.

-¿Un híbrido? -repitió Tucker.

-Sí, aunque a diferencia de Danny cuyo lado fantasma lo obtuvo por un accidente, ella heredó sus poderes.

-Pero, ¿cómo? -Danny estaba impaciente.

-Fue hace más de quinientos años...

"En un reino de la antigua Inglaterra, la princesa de aquel lugar sufría de una grave enfermedad; justo en sus últimos momentos de vida, un fantasma se apareció, pero, este quedó cautivado por la belleza de la joven, así que, sin que nadie se lo supiera, le salvó la vida. Ambos se enamoraron, y algunos meses después, se dio el nacimiento de una niña. Sin embargo, el fantasma líder de se dio cuenta de sus actos, y lo castigó. La princesa y la bebé lograron escapar a otro reino, pero, como la niña era mitad fantasma y mitad humano, nadie la aceptaba y se alejaban de ella. Cuando su madre falleció a causa de una nueva enfermedad de la cuál ya nadie pudo salvarla, las personas del castillo desterraron a la pequeña niña. Ella siempre vivió ocultándose de todos, pues ni los fantasmas ni los humanos la aceptaban. Su corazón comenzó a corromperse, y su misma ira hizo que sus poderes se desarrollaran de mal modo, cuando por fin obtuvo el control sobre ellos, comenzó a atacar a todas las aldeas y reinos cercanos, así como a humanos y fantasmas por igual. Hasta que una poderosa hechicera lanzó un encantamiento del sueño eterno sobre la fantasma y la selló en lo más profundo de la zona fantasma "

Danny quien había escuchado atentamente la historia, recordó por algún motivo, instantáneamente el extraño sueño que había tenido.

-Así que eso paso -dijo el azabache.

-Probablemente después de tantos años el encantamiento se fue debilitando y al a ver dado una pelea dentro del castillo sin querer la despertamos -señalo Reloj.

-Debemos encontrar un modo de volver a sellarla.

-Creo que hay una forma -anuncio Sam.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, aquí lo dice...

-Aguarda -interrumpió Reloj.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que tenemos un invitado no deseado aquí.

-¿Qué?

Reloj golpeó con su báculo la sombra de Danny la cual emitió un chillido apartándose de ese lugar hasta una pared cercana; esta abrió los ojos mostrando su color rojizo.

-Esas cosas estaban dentro del castillo -recordó el ojiazul.

La mano de Reloj se envolvió de un brillo morado y con ella tocó la sombra haciéndola desaparecer.

-¿Eso fue todo? -dijo Tucker.

-Son muy débiles, más cuando es de día, el problema es cuando es de noche.

-Entonces, ¿con algo de luz sera suficiente?

-No es tan sencillo, puede que ahora esta haya sido muy débil, pero eso fue porque seguramente ninguno de ustedes tenia miedo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -pregunto confundido el ojiazul.

-Me refiero, a que estas criaturas se alimentan del miedo, tristeza, envidia y celos de las personas, el odio es su favorito, y mientras más sentimientos negativos absorban, más fuertes se vuelven.

-En ese caso, ¿cómo se supone que los enfrentemos?

-Una muy buena pregunta.

-Escuchen -llamó la azabache -, no es que quiera hacer más grande el problema, pero, debo recordar que dentro de algunos días ocurrirá un eclipse total de sol.

-Eso complicara más las cosas -dijo Reloj llevándose una mano al mentón.

-¿De qué hablas? -cuestionó nuevamente Danny.

-Hablo de que tendré que volver a la zona fantasma para investigar más cosas sobre esta fantasma.

-Bien, nosotros también trataremos de averiguar un punto débil o cualquier cosa que nos pueda ser de utilidad.

-De acuerdo, entonces tengan cuidado, a como están las cosas es mejor que no confíen en nadie, ni siquiera en su propia sombra, literalmente.

Después de darles esta advertencia el fantasma se fue dejando pensativos a los muchachos.

Mientras tanto, en la sala principal del castillo sombra Asura observaba lo ocurrido a través de una esfera de cristal.

-¡Alexander! -llamó con voz autoritaria al tiempo en que una nube negra se aparecía detrás de ella formando una sombra.

-¿Me llamaba? -dijo inclinándose sobre una rodilla de forma respetuosa.

-Quiero que mantengas vigilado a ese fantasma Reloj, y si intenta algo extraño, desaste de él.

-Como ordene, ¿y qué hará usted?

-¿Yo? -sonrió a modo de burla -, creo que les haré una pequeña visita a estos niños.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Hasta el siguiente capi (n.n)/


	3. Chapter 3 Mal presentimiento

_NOTA: Danny Phantom y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a su único creador Butch Hartman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute._

 _ **La princesa sombra.**_

* * *

Capítulo 3: Mal presentimiento.

Danny y sus amigos caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela atentos por cualquier situación fantasmal. Cuando entraron a su salón y tomaron asiento el profesor anuncio la llagada de una nueva alumna. Justo entonces entró una joven de cabello negro, largo y lacio, sus ojos eran frises, vestía de una manera un tanto extraña, una gabardina negra larga, jeans, y botas negras.

-Su nombre es Susan Volfied, viene de Londres Inglaterra, como no sabe nada sobre Amity Park les voy a pedir que sean buenos con ella, y ahora te sentaras atrás del joven Fenton.

Dicho esto, Susan se encamino a su nuevo lugar, sin embargo, en cuanto tomo asiento, Danny sintió un extraño escalofrío, algo no estaba bien con esa chica. Cuando el descanso llegó, Danny salió del salón con sus amigos seguidos muy de cerca por alguien. El azabache se dio cuanta de la cuarta presencia que lo inquietaba e sobre manera. Dio un suspiro y detuvo su paso.

-Oye, se que estas ahí -Sam y Tucker se miraron confundidos, hasta que vieron salir de entre los arbustos a Susan.

-Lo siento, pero, ¿tú eres Danny Phantom verdad? -cuestiono dirigiéndose a Danny.

-Sí.

-¡Genial!, siempre quise conocerte, pero como no esperaba encontrarte tan pronto, no sabia que decirte.

-¿Y tenias que estarnos siguiendo?

-Es que quería encontrar el momento adecuado para hablarles -su mirada se desvió hasta Sam -. Tú debes ser Samntha Manson, es un gusto conocerte -extendió su mano esperando a que la joven la tomara.

-Igualmente -pero justo cuando Sam iba a corresponder el saludo, Danny la tomo de la muñeca.

-Las clases están por comenzar, sera mejor irnos -el joven se encamino hasta su salón seguido de sus amigos.

-¿No vienes? -pregunto Tucker al ver que la joven no se movía.

-Enseguida los alcanzo, debo ir a la dirección para revisar mis papeles de inscripción.

Susan se fue por un camino diferente al de los demás; recordó la escena de hace unos momentos y sonrió satisfecha.

-Esa chica debe ser su talón de Aquiles -se dijo a si misma observando a la pareja -. Pero para estar seguros -dos sombras se aparecieron detrás de ella.

-Ya saben que hacer -sus ojos brillaban en violeta mientras las sombras desaparecían.

Mientras tanto, donde Danny.

-Danny ¿qué es lo que te ocurre? -preguntó Sam.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No te hagas el tonto, la actitud que tenias con esa chica no era normal en ti.

-Es cierto, te comportas como cuando vino Gregor -agrego Tucker.

-Lo siento, pero es que esa chica por algún motivo no me agrada.

-¿Y eso?

-No lo se, pero, la energía que emana, siento que ya la he sentido en algún oto lado -de pronto el sentido fantasma de Danny se activo.

Justo en ese momento, una figura oscura se apareció detrás de Sam, pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, Danny empujó a la joven fuera de su alcance, sin embargo otra sombra lo sorprendió por detrás y sin previo aviso golpeo a Danny. Aprovechando la distracción las sombras se mezclaron con las de Sam y Tucker obligan dolos a que se quedaran inmóviles. Mientras tanto, Danny ahora en su forma fantasma, buscaba con la mirada a esas extrañas criaturas, pero no encontró nada. Sam trató de decirle onde estaban las sombras, pero antes de revelar su escondite, llevó sus manos hasta su cuello en contra de su voluntad impidiéndole hablar, al igual que a Tucker. El ojiverde no lo pensó mucho antes de disparar un rayo al sombra de Sam haciendo que aquella figura de ojos rojos se separara al instante; Danny hizo lo mismo con la sombra de su amigo. Cuando ambas criaturas estuvieron frente al fantasma, se escucho un silbido haciendo que las sombras se dirigieran rápidamente a uno de los pasillos. El joven las siguió, pero al instante en que llagó no encontro nada.

-Danny... -escucho el llamado de su novia y se volvió donde sus amigos.

Por el otro lado, en el techo de la escuela, Susan observaba al grupo de amigos salir para ir a sus casas. Danny ayudaba a Sam a caminar.

-Bien, por algunas milésimas de segundo has mostrado tú preferencia -las sombras de antes se aparecieron tras ella -. Necesito acercarme un poco más a ti, cosa que no sera fácil considerando el hecho de que no confías en mi, pero eso no me detendrá.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Hasta el siguiente capi (n.n)/


	4. Chapter 4 Dimensiones cruzadas

_NOTA: Danny Phantom y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a su único creador Butch Hartman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute._

 _ **La princesa sombra.**_

* * *

Capítulo 4: Dimensiones cruzadas.

El joven de cabello negro se sentía cada vez más incomodo con aquella alumna nueva sentada detrás de él. De vez en cuando, la observaba por unos segundos a través del reflejo de la ventana, algo en él le decía que ni debía bajar la guardia con ella cerca, pero entre más la observaba, más parecía una chica normal de preparatoria, incluso la había pillado durmiendo en la clase de matemáticas. Cuando llegó la hora de descanso Danny se encontró con su hermana en los casilleros.

-oye Danny ¿te ocurre algo? te veo muy pensativo desde esta mañana -dijo Jazz con cierto tono de preocupación.

-Una nueva alumna a entrado en nuestra clase y tú hermano dice que ella tiene una "presencia diferente" a la de un humano normal -respondió Sam.

-¿Cómo que diferente?

-No lo se, pero, no se siente como la de un humano, tampoco como la de un fantasma, no se que pueda ser -explico Danny.

De pronto, por toda la escuela se escucho un chasquido, y varias sombras se aparecieron rodeando a los estudiantes haciéndolos desaparecer hasta dejar a Danny completamente solo. El joven de cabellos negros camino por los pasillos buscando cualquier señal de alguna persona, hasta que llegó frente a las puertas de la cafetería, Danny abrió una de las puertas, pero, en lugar de una cafetería, se encontró con el salón de laboratorio.

-Pero que... -en ese instante, escuchó un grito. Danny se volvió fantasma emprendiendo el vuela hasta la fuente del sonido.

Al llegar a uno de los pasillos, encontró a Susan acorralada entre la pared y una sombra. El joven fantasma simplemente disparo un rayo de su dedo ahuyentando a la criatura.

-Emmm... ¿estás bien? -preguntó.

-Sí, eso creo -respondió la joven poniéndose de pie.

-Bien, entonces tenemos que buscar a los demás -Danny comenzó a caminar, pero al ver que su acompañante no se movía de su lugar se detuvo -.¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es solo que, ¿yo no te agrado verdad? -el ojiverde se sorprendió por esta pregunta.

-No... bueno, es solo que tú presencia es un poco... extraña.

-Ah, así que es eso, bueno, supongo que es normal, después de todo vengo de un país totalmente diferente.

-Sí, tal vez -dijo no muy convencido.

-Pasando a otro tema, hay que encontrar a los demás -Susan abrió una puerta que se supone era de un salón normal, pero en lugar de eso, se encontró con la cafetería; la joven cerró suavemente la puerta.

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! -exclamó sorprendida.

-Vaya, así que ahí esta la cafetería -dijo Danny riéndose un poco -. Lo siento, olvide mencionar eso, al parecer los alones de la escuela están mezclados.

-Pero, ¿porqué?

-No lo se, pero lo mejor sera no separarnos o podríamos perdernos.

Susan asintió y comenzó a seguir a Danny, quien a simple vista se veía que estaba nervioso, mirando de un lado a otro, como buscando algo, o alguien, la joven inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba.

-Sam es alguien muy importante para ti ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?... no, o bueno... ¿porqué piensas eso?

-Puede que no te conozca bien, pero a simple vista se te ve que estas nervioso.

-Ciertamente, estoy preocupado, ella ha estado en peligro en muchas ocasiones por mi descuido. Ademas, ella, ha sido la primera en hacer lo que muchos al principio no pudieron.

-¿Y eso es?

-Aceptar tanto mi lado humano como mi lado fantasma.

-... ah, ya veo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunto Danny por la forma tan melancólica en la que le había respondido la joven.

-... sí, estoy bien, ahora lo importante, es buscar alguna fuente de energía o algo, que pueda volver a la escuela a la normalidad.

-Tienes razón, pero, no se me ocurre nada.

-Tal vez alguna de estas salas siga igual.

-¿Y eso de que nos ayudara?

-Si encontramos ese salón, quizá encontremos el modo de regresar todo a la normalidad.

-Bueno, no perdemos nada con intentarlo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala de enfermería, ya que debería de estar al alcance de todos, estaba ubicada en el centro de toda la escuela. Danny dirigía a Susan por los pasillos, a pesar de que sus sospechas sobre esa chica iban disminuyendo, no podía apartar el hecho de que su presencia lo incomodaba. Cuando llegaron a su destino, abrieron la puerta encontrándose con que seguía en su estado normal sin cambio alguno, salvo por que estaba muy oscura.

-¿Y ahora qué? -pregunto Danny.

-No lo se, tal vez debamos...

Justo en ese instante, varias sombras salieron de las paredes. Danny comenzó a disparar simultáneos rayos fantasma hacia la sombras, pero estas tomaron como rehén a Susan haciendo que el joven fantasma detuviera su ataque. Susan le señaló con la mirada un interruptor, Danny captó el mensaje, y sin pensárselo dos veces corrió hacia el aparato, activando de ese modo las luces del lugar, las sombras fueron desapareciendo, librando a la joven.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunto Danny.

-Si, eso creo.

-¿Cómo sabias lo de las luces?

-No se, todo el lugar estaba oscuro, así que pense que las luces les daba miedo.

En ese momento se escucharon varias voces fuera de la enfermería, Danny y Susan intercambiaron miradas antes de salir a investigar. Al salir vieron que todas las personas habían vuelto. El ojiverde no se lo pensó mucho antes de emprender el vuelo en busca de sus amigos seguido de Susan, quien apenas si podía seguirle el paso, No paso mucho tiempo antes de encontrar a Jazz, Tucker y Sam frente al salón del laboratorio.

-¡Chicos! -exclamo Danny deteniéndose junto a ellos -. ¿Están bien?

-Sí, pero, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? -cuestionó Sam.

-No estoy seguro, pero, creo que todo fue una simple ilusión.

-¿Quién es ella? -pregunto Jazz señalando a Susan.

-Es la chica nueva de la que hablábamos. Se llama Susan Volfied, ella me ayudo a quitar la ilusión de la escuela.

Sam y Tucker parecieron sorprendidos por las palabras de su amigo, en cambio Jazz se presento con la joven.

-Creo que te debo una ¿quieres dar una vuelta con nosotros después de clases? -dijo Danny volviendo a su forma humana.

-Claro -respondió Susan con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Hasta el siguiente capi (n.n)/


	5. Chapter 5 Intentando confiar

_NOTA: Danny Phantom y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a su único creador Butch Hartman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute._

 _ **La princesa sombra.**_

* * *

Capítulo 5: Intentando confiar.

El equipo Phantom se enfrentaba nuevamente a las criaturas oscuras que habían invadido el pueblo de Amity Park desde hacia algunos días.

-¡Danny, cuidado! -grito Susan quien ahora ayudaba con la cacería de fantasmas.

Danny apenas si había logrado esquivar el ataque de una de las sombras. El joven fantasma disparo un rayo azul de sus ojos congelando a la criatura, Jazz acciono el termo Fenton succionando a la sombra.

-Ese fue el último -aseguro Jazz cerrando el termo.

-Eso espero, últimamente han estado apareciendo demasiado -dijo Danny volviendo a su forma humana.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunto Sam.

-Sí, Susan me advirtió a tiempo.

-Hablando de Susan ¿dónde esta?

Susan se encontraba escondida detrás de unos árboles. Con su mano, formo una nube de humo, la cual, poco a poco se fue aclarando mostrando una sombra de ojos azules.

-Mi princesa, tiempo sin verla -hablo la sombra.

-Deja las formalidades para después Alexander, ¿cómo vas con Reloj? -pregunto, sus ojos brillaban en violeta.

-Lo he estado siguiendo, tal y como me lo ordeno, y parece que aún no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-No lo subestimes, ese fantasma es más perspicaz de lo que aparenta.. Dejando eso de lado, ¿qué has descubierto?

-Parece que ha estado llevando a cabo una investigación, pero no he podido precisar de que.

-Entiendo, continua vigilan dolo, y si lo que sea que este vigilando resulta perjudicial para nosotros, no lo pienses dos vece antes de destruirlo.

-Como guste -respondo con una sonrisa.

Susan hizo desaparecer la pantalla y miro haci el cielo, odiaba la luz. Mientras tanto, donde Danny.

-Danny, ¿estas seguro de esto?

-¿De que hablas?

-Dijiste que esa chica no te causaba buena impresión, sin embargo ahora la dejas estar demasiado cerca -recordó Sam.

-Solo le estoy dando una oportunidad, no tiene nada de malo -señalo el azabache.

-Hablando del rey de Roma -dijo Jazz.

-Hola chicos, lo siento tuve que atender una llamada -explico la joven saliendo de su escondite.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes -dijo Danny.

El grupo decido tomar un descanso, por lo que fueron a los vídeo juegos. A pesar de lo que dijo Danny acerca de darle una oportunidad a Susan, seguía vigilandola de vez en cuando, más cuando estaba cerca de Sam. La tarde se pasó rápido, Tucker y Sam ya se habían ido a sus casas, Jazz se había ido desde hace mucho tiempo, por lo que Danny y Susan se habían quedado solos.

-Aún no confías en mi ¿verdad? -pregunto de golpe la joven.

-¿Porqué lo dices? -pregunto este a su vez.

-Me di cuenta el día de hoy, no me quitabas la vista de encima en todo el día.

-No es eso, es solo que desde que obtuve mis poderes de fantasma, tanto mi vida como la de mis seres queridos ha estado en riesgo innumerables veces, por eso no confió tan fácil en los demás.

-Entiendo, es comprensible.

-Sí, bueno, ¿segura que no quieres que te acompaña hasta tú casa? -pregunto Danny deteniéndose.

-No, esta bien, nos vemos mañana -se despidió dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

Sí, adiós -dijo Danny al aire, pues la joven ya se había ido.

Esa noche, Danny tuvo una nueva pesadilla, esta vez se encontraba sujeto por sus manos por unas extrañas formaciones de piedra. No muy lejos, podía escuchar un sollozo, bajo la mirada, encontrando a Sam con su rostro inundado en lágrimas, siguió su vista a donde ella miraba, encontrando su cuerpo humano.

-¿Qué rayos?

Alzó la mirada; una figura de grandes alas negras estaba frente a él, pero no lograba distinguir su rostro por más que quisiera, la figura alzó una guadaña, con la intención de cortar a Danny.

El joven despertó rápidamente, desvió su mirada a un espejo, y vio su rostro pálido, aquel sueño realmente lo había perturbado; se dejo caer nuevamente sobre el colchón, pero no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño, levanto su mano y la observo recordando el sueño que tuvo.

A la mañana siguiente, los amigos de Danny lo esperaban fuera de su casa, aquel día habían quedado con Susan para mostrarlo todo Amity Park, por lo que acordaron reunirse temprano en el parque, pero como Danny no llegaba, decidieron ir por él.

-Y es muy tarde ¿que estará haciendo? -dijo Sam mirando su reloj.

-Tal vez se quedó dormido, es fin de semana después de todo -comento la joven de ojos grises.

-Puede que tengas razón.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió mostrando a un somnoliento Danny, quien inmediatamente centro su atención en Susan, cosa que no paso desapercibida por ella.

-Hasta que haces acto de presencia -dijo Tucker.

-Sí, lo se, perdón pero tuve una pesadilla anoche y no pude dormir.

-Debió haber sido algo muy malo para quitarte el sueño de esa manera -agrego Susan. Danny la miro.

-Si, algo así.

-Como sea, mejor nos apuramos hay mucho que ver -recordó Sam comenzando a caminar seguida de Tucker.

Danny y Susan intercambiaron miradas por un rato. El joven trataba de encontrar algo fuera de lo común en ese para de ojos grises.

-Sera mejor irnos -dijo la joven rompiendo contacto visual.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, Sam y Tucker le mostraban todos los lugares del pueblo a la joven azabache; en cambio, el ojiazul se mantenía callado, analizando cada movimiento que hacia Susan, de pronto, la joven giro un poco su rostro para verlo, sonriendo le de un modo que Danny no pudo identificar, pero que por algún motivo le dio un escalofrió, y por unos segundos, le pareció ver algo de morado en sus ojos, Cuando cayó la tarde, el grupo decidió tomar un descanso en su lugar favorito, la Nasty Burger, los tres conversaban muy amena mente, a excepción de Danny, quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Aquella joven realmente no parecía mala persona, y realmente quería darle una oportunidad de ganarse su confianza, pero, por algún motivo no podía, era como si algo dentro de él le advirtiera a gritos no confiar en ella. De repente, su sentido fantasma se activo, y de la nada, varias sombras salieron comenzando a atacar al grupo de jóvenes, salvo por una persona. Danny inmediatamente se convirtió en Danny Phantom dando inicio a una nueva batalla con aquellas criaturas.

Todas las personas que se encontraban dentro de la Nasty Burger salieron corriendo de aquel lugar. Mientras, el héroe de Amity Park, lanzaba simultáneos rayos ectoplasmicos, sin embargo, no parecían hacerle ni cosquillas a las sombras.

-No funciona.

-Es el miedo de las personas Danny, las hacen más fuertes -recordó Sam.

-Entonces ¿qué hacemos? -exclamo Tucker.

Danny miro donde estaba Susan, quien por algún motivo no era atacada de ningún modo por esas criaturas. La joven se dio cuenta de esto, así que rápidamente busco un interruptor con la mirada, cuando lo encontró, corrió hacia el y lo acciono haciendo desaparecer a las sombras, pero lo que nadie se había dado cuentas, es que ella había chasqueado su dedos, sabia de sobra que sus sombras, ya eran lo bastante fuertes como para que una simple lucecita les hiciera algo. Danny volvió a su forma humana, pero antes de preguntarle por que las sombras no le hacían nada, varias exclamaciones de fuera llamaron su atención. Los cuatro jóvenes salieron del restaurante, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que el eclipse de sol, ya había comenzado.

-Vaya, es increíble -exclamo Sam.

-Sí, cosas como estas solo se ven una vez en la vida -comentó Tucker.

Danny y Susan observaban el espectáculo en silencio, hasta que el joven decidió romperlo.

-Susan...

-¿Quieres saber porqué las sombras no me hacían nada? -interrumpió ella sin mirarlo.

-Bueno, sí.

-Eso, es por que las sombras -el sol ya había sido completamente cubierto -, no pueden dañar a su princesa.

-Esta vez, Susan lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos se iluminaban en un color violeta, su cabello pareció adquirir vida propia, y comenzó a moverse como si fuera mecido por el viento, ella se impulso en el aire, mientras un extraño brillo espectral negro rodeaba su cuerpo convirtiéndola en aquella figura negra con la que había soñado Danny.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Hasta el siguiente capi (n.n)/


	6. Chapter 6 Eclipse eterno

_NOTA: Danny Phantom y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a su único creador Butch Hartman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute._

 _ **La princesa sombra.**_

* * *

Capítulo 6: Eclipse eterno.

Eclipse: Día 1.

Todos los presentes miraban con temor la figura oscura que se había aparecido delante de ellos, la cual, inmediatamente se vio rodeada por varias sombras de brillantes ojos rojos. Danny sin pensárselo dos veces, se convirtió en fantasma.

-Tú, ya ta había visto antes.

-Así es, solo quería darte un pequeño susto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Desquitarme por el trato que me dieron los estúpidos humanos.

-¡Cómo si te lo fuera a permitir! -exclamo Danny lanzando un rayo fantasma el cual esquivo fácilmente su contrincante.

-Estoy consciente de eso -respondió ella con tranquilidad.

El peliblanco comenzó a volar hacia ella con su mano envuelta en un brilla verde, la sombra esbozo una sonrisa despreocupada. Cuando Danny estuvo apenas a unos cuantos metros de ella, esta saco cuatro extremidades negras de su espalda que terminaban en punta, con los cuales, comenzó a golpear al joven, y aprovechando su distracción, lo logro atravesar con uno de ellos a un costado de su abdomen.

-¡Danny! -gritaron sus amigos.

El joven tosió un poco de sangre mezclada con ectoplasma. La sombra envió una descarga hacia Danny dejándolo inconsciente.

-A propósito, mi nombre es Asura.

Asura dejo caer al fantasma, curiosamente, este no volvió a su forma humana. Sam corrió hasta él, ignorando por completa a las sombras que se dirigían peligrosamente hacia ella.

-¡Sam, cuidado! -exclamo Tucker.

Cuando la joven se dio cuenta de las sombras, abrazo a Danny sin moverse un centímetro de su lugar.

-¡Quítate! -grito otra voz.

Cuando Sam abrió los ojos, se dio cuanta de que estaba a varios metros del suelo; ella pensó que tal vez Danny había despertado, pero en cuanto alzo el rostro, se encontró con quien menos se esperaba.

-Dan...

El hombre se paro suavemente sobre el pavimento detrás de un edificio. Sam vio a su alrededor, ahí también estaban Reloj y Tucker. Reloj lucia seriamente herido.

-¿Qué paso? -cuestiono dirigiéndose al fantasma del tiempo.

-Varias cosas -respondió -. Lo importante ahora es encontrar un lugar seguro.

Justo en ese instante, varias sombras aparecieron de las paredes. Dan comenzó a disparar varios rayos fantasmas, pero no surtían mucho efecto.

-Reloj ¿puedes volar? -pregunto.

-Si, creo que si.

-Bien.

El fantasma se cargo a Danny en los hombros, agarro a Sam y Tucker de la cintura y emprendió el vuelo seguido muy de cerca por Reloj.

-Los encontré -dijo Asura en cuanto divisó al grupo.

Varias sombras comenzaron a seguirlos, la mayoría atacaban a Dan. Aunque el fantasma esquivaba los simultáneos golpes de las criaturas, una de ellas una de ellas le rasguño el brazo provocando que casi soltara a Tucker. Dan se cubrió con un escudo fantasma evitando de esa manera recibir más ataques.

Después de un rato, llegaron a los laboratorios Fenton. El fantasma se hizo intangible y entro directo a lo que solía ser su habitación; depositó a Danny sobre su cama y bajo a los dos jóvenes.

-De acuerdo, se que hay mucho que explicar -comenzó a decir Reloj -, pero creo que seria preferible esperar a que Danny despierte.

-Esta bien, mientras tanto iré a buscar algunos vendajes -dijo Tucker saliendo del cuarto, en eso, Jazz se apareció y en cuanto vio a Dan, dio un grito.

-¿Qué ocurre hay arriba? -grito el padre de Jazz.

La joven iba a hablar, pero en cuanto vio las señas de Sam de que no dijera nada, se cayó.

-No pasa nada, sol vi una araña -se excuso.

La joven pelirroja entro al cuarto y cerró la puerta, después vio a la azabache interrogándola con la mirada, Sam entendió perfectamente el mensaje, por lo que comenzó a narrarle lo ocurrido. Al poco tiempo llegó Tucker con las vendas, por lo que los tres comenzaron a tratar las heridas de los fantasmas. Sam se acercó donde Dan.

-¿Qué quieres? -interrogo al verla.

-Esas cosas te lastimaron ¿cierto¡ -respondió señalando la herida en su brazo derecho.

-¿Y?

-Y, que debemos ponerle un vendaje antes de que se infecte.

-No es necesario.

-No te estoy preguntando si quieres o no.

La joven comenzó a limpiar la herida para después cubrirla con unos cuantos vendajes. El hombre solo la miraba en silencio, hacia años que no tenia contacto físico con ella, de pronto, recordó lo que estuvo a punto de hacer hacia ya algunos días, ahora por algún motivo se sentía como un idiota por haber hecho aquello (se refiere a lo de estar a punto de matarla no me piensen otras cosas XD).

-¡Chicos!, Danny esta despertando -anunció Jazz.

Sam, quien ya había terminado de vendar la herida de Dan, corrió donde Danny. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos miro a su alrededor.

-¿Reloj? -dijo débilmente al notar su presencia. Este le sonrió de manera amble (omg! ¡amo a Reloj!, lo siento necesitaba decirlo u.u).

Dirigió su mirada al otro extremo del cuarto, encontrando a Dan; el joven inmediatamente trato de ponerse de pie, pero al sentir la punzada de dolor a causa de la herida volvió a recostarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No te preocupes, no hará nada -aseguro Reloj.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?

-Sí no me crees que tus amigos te lo digan -Danny miro a donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-Tiene razón, el nos ayudo a escapar -dijo Sam. Jazz y Tucker asintieron.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas? -volvió a dirigir su mirada al fantasma.

-Nada -respondió este de manera cortante.

-Por el momento sera mejor que descanses, esa herida que tienes es realmente profunda -sugirió el fantasma del tiempo. El ojiverde se dio cuenta de los múltiples golpes que tenia Reloj -. Supongo que sera mejor explicar la situación -dijo dándose cuenta de la mirada curiosa de Danny.

 _(Flash back)_

 _Reloj, quien estaba leyendo algunos libros del castillo del príncipe Aragon, para encontrar alguna pista sobre esa fantasma, no se daba cuenta de que alguien lo vigilaba por detrás. Por el otro lado, Alexander alcanzó a leer una parte del texto dándose cuenta de que era lo que tramaba ese fantasma._

 _-Vaya, así que eso era lo que estabas buscando -el fantasma del tiempo se dio vuelta para descubrir al dueño de la voz._

 _-Así que tú eras el que emanaba esa extraña energía._

 _-Así que te diste cuenta -dijo con tono de burla en su voz -, bueno, eso no importa, y esa investigación tuya no te servirá de nada, ya que te la llevaras contigo a la tumba._

 _La sombra tomo la forma de una pantera y comenzó a correr dónde Reloj, quien intento detener el tiempo, pero antes de lograrlo, Alexander lo despojo de su báculo, por lo que el fantasma no tuvo más opción que usar sus poderes fantasmas para és de un rato de pelea, Reloj ya estaba bastante débil como para continuar. Justo cuando Alexander estaba por darle el golpe final,algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, tomo a Reloj por su brazo y lo alejo de la sombra. El fantasma se quedó en shock al ver quien había sido._

 _-No me malinterpretes, tú eres el único que sabe como acabar con esas sombras._

 _Dan continuo volando hasta llegar al portal Fenton e ingresar a Amity Park._

 _(Fin del flash back)_

Danny estaba incrédulo ante tal relato, realmente le era casi imposible creer aquello, sin embargo, la seguridad con la que Reloj le contaba esa historia, no quedaba duda de que decía la verdad, pero definitivamente no bajaría la guardia, ya tenia suficiente con eso.

Mientras tanto, Asura buscaba el lugar central de ese pueblo, hasta que por fin llegó, el parque de Amity Park, el cual según le habían explicado Sam y Tucker, se encontraba justo en el centro de ese lugar.

-Mi princesa -llamo una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

-Alexander, veo que has regresado.

-Así es, pero tengo malas noticias -Asura no dijo nada -, es fantasma Reloj, logró escapar.

-¿Qué es lo que buscaba?

-Una manera de sellarla.

La sombra de ojos violetas se rodeo por una aura negra secando la vegetación a su alrededor, más son embargo, poco a poco comenzo a esbozar una sonrisa y rió divertida.

-Bueno, pues si tanto quiere volver a sellarme -se coloco en el centro del parque -, primero tendrá que romper la oscuridad de mi hechizo.

Asura lanzó un rayo negro hacia el cielo, el cual comenzó a rodear a todo el mundo hundiéndolo en una completa oscuridad.

-La oscuridad eterna, ha comenzado.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Hasta el siguiente capi (n.n)/


	7. Chapter 7 ¡Ni hablar!

_NOTA: Danny Phantom y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a su único creador Butch Hartman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute._

 _ **La princesa sombra.**_

* * *

Capítulo 7: ¡Ni hablar!

Eclipse: Día 2.

"Amity Park se ha visto atacada por una nueva invasión fantasma, se han reportado innumerables casos de agresión por parte de unas extrañas criaturas negras. En otras noticias, la tierra ha caído en una oscuridad total, los científicos aún tratan de encontrar la fuente de esta."

Danny apago el televisor, desde hace unos días solo había malas noticias. Sabía que eso era su culpa y que debía encontrar una solución rápida al asunto, pero no se le ocurría nada, a parte de que no estaba en buenas condiciones para probar algo arriesgado. Miro hacia un lado, Dan seguía ahí, mirando por la ventana, parecía estar muy sumido en sus pensamientos; Danny aún se preguntaba que se traía entre manos, a pesar de lo que Reloj le dijo, seguía sin confiar en él. El joven trato de levantarse.

-Yo no haría eso -dijo Dan captando la atención de Danny -, si te mueves demasiado la herida se volverá a abrir.

-Nadie pidió tú opinión -respondió molesto.

-Como quieras -dijo con desgano.

-Mejor escuchalo Danny -sugirió Reloj atravesando la puerta -, aunque tú sistema de curación sea más rápido por ser mitad fantasma, esa herida tardara un poco en curarse.

El joven fantasma obedeció de mala gana, se sentía como un completo inútil en ese momento, realmente odiaba sentirse de ese modo.

-¿Dónde están los demás? -pregunto Danny.

-Fueron a la biblioteca.

-¡¿Qué, ellos solos?!

-Ellos insistieron en ir, me ofrecí a acompañarlos, pero me pidieron que te cuidara.

-¡Genial! -reprocho con sarcasmo, ahora se sentía como un inútil.

Dan, quien había escuchado la conversación salio volando de la habitación. Danny no le presto mayor atención, en cambio Reloj mostró una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Por el otro lado, la ciudad de Amity Park se veía en vuelta en una situación de caos, todas las personas llevaban una expresión de temor en sus rostros, mirando de un lado a otro con nerviosismo. El pequeño grupo de amigos caminaba por las oscuras calles, que apenas si eran iluminadas por los postes de luz.

-De no ser porque posiblemente estemos en la cuerda floja tratando de salvar nuestras vidas, creo que toda esta oscuridad hubiera sido algo genial -argumento Sam rompiendo el silencio.

-Yo aún no puedo creer que esa chica Susan sea la causante de esto -agrego Jazz.

-Y que lo digas, realmente parecía una buena persona -comento Tucker.

-Supongo que debimos escuchar a Danny -dijo azabache.

-Ahora ya da lo mismo -respondió su amigo.

Al llegar a la biblioteca fueron a la sección de libros antiguos, Sam confiaba que ahí hubiera algo que los ayudara. Comenzaron a buscar por todos lados, en eso, la joven de ojos violetas tiro un libro grueso color plateado, al recogerlo leyó el titulo.

-"Ángel de la muerte" -Sam por algún motivo sintió que debía llevárselo.

-Chicas, no es que quiera asustarlas pero, ¡las sombras nos encontraron! -grito Tucker.

Los tres inmediatamente comenzaron a correr hacia la salido del lugar, disparando con las armas Fenton a todas las sombras que se interponían en su camino, aunque evidentemente, no surtían mucho efecto, justo cuando se vieron rodeados y sin salida alguna, una ventisca fantasma (como la que le lanzó Dan a Valery para alejarla de Danny, no se como se llama pero vamos a decirle así XD) hizo que todas las criaturas se desaparecieran.

-Ustedes si que son un problema -dijo Dan con su brazo derecho extendido y su mano en vuelta en un brillo rojo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -cuestiono la pelirroja.

-... Danny me mandó -respondió sin mucho animo.

-Dejemos eso para después, debemos irnos -recordó Sam.

El grupo ahora seguidos por el fantasma de ojos rojos, salieron de aquel lugar. Cuando llegaron a los laboratorios Fenton, siguieron derecho hasta el cuarto de Danny, quien se paro de golpe al verlos entrar.

-¿A donde se supone que fueron?

-A la biblioteca, creímos que Reloj te lo había dicho -respondió Jazz.

-Ese no es el asunto, ¿a qué fueron?

-Necesitamos toda la información posible sobre esa tal Asura.

Danny suspiro. Sam miro con extrañeza al joven quien seguía en su forma fantasma.

-Por cierto Danny, ¿porqué aún estas en tu forma fantasma?

-Esto sonara un poco extraño, pero por algún motivo no puedo transformarme.

-Por lo menos tú herida ya se curo.

-Eso supongo. ¿Y cómo esta la situación allá afuera?

-Muy mal, esas cosas están por todos lados -respondió su hermana -. Nos encontramos algunas en la biblioteca.

-Y hablando de eso -dijo Tucker -, esa decisión tuya fue bastante inesperada.

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunto Danny confundido.

-El hecho de que enviaras a ese sujeto a buscarnos -contestó refiriéndose a Dan.

-Yo no envié.

Danny miro de reojo donde estaba el fantasma, el cual parecía ajeno a la conversación. Reloj, se dio cuenta de este gesto, supo que nunca iban a poder vencer a Asura si esos dos seguían actuando de ese modo.

-Danny -hablo Reloj colocando una mano en el hombro del joven -, necesito hablar contigo.

 _En le techo del laboratorio._

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamo incrédulo el peliblanco.

-Se que es un poco repentino, pero es el único modo -dijo el fantasma con la mayor calma del mundo.

-No solo es repentino, también es una gran locura.

-Estoy consciente de eso, pero necesitamos la ayuda de Dan Phantom para enfrentarnos a esa criatura.

Danny lo analizo un momento, lo que Reloj decía era cierto, esa fantasma no debía tomarse tan a la ligera, pero formar equipo con ese sujeto realmente no era opción para él. En eso, la tierra comenzó a temblar provocando grandes grietas en el suelo, de las cuales, una enorme cantidad de plantas salieron... ¿plantas?

-¿Pero que... ? -el joven observo como una figura más grande se erguía por sobre las plantas -. ¡Maleza!

Danny se sorprendió al verlo, ya que se supone, había escapado junto con los demás fantasmas, pero al analizar con detenimiento al fantasma, se dio cuenta de algo extraño, ya que los ojos de este eran violetas y no rojos.

-¡Asura!

-Vaya que eres lento cariño -dijo volviendo a ser una sombra.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Relájate, solo vine por ese fantasma que se parece a ti.

-¿Te refieres a Dan Phantom?

-Con que así se llama.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?

-Eso, mi querido niño -dijo con voz melosa, al tiempo en que formaba una esfera de energía con su mano y su semblante cambiaba a uno severo -, no es de tú incumbencia.

Asura lanzó la esfera hacia Danny tomándolo desprevenido, arrojándolo lejos, mientras tanto, unas lianas entraban por una ventana del edificio, y sacaron a Dan con ambos brazos sujetos firmemente llevándolo donde la sombra.

-Hasta que te encuentro -se acerco donde el fantasma -, me has causado muchos problemas.

En eso, un rayo de ectoplasma verde rozo el rostro de Asura, quien inmediatamente giro su rostro en dirección proveniente del rayo. Danny se mantenía con un poco de dificultad en el aire, volvió a disparar un rayo, pero esta vez, la sombra se desapareció, el ojiverde la busco con la mirada, hasta que reapareció a escasos centímetros de él, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, unas plantas lo sujetaron.

-En serio que eres una molestia -dijo con fastidio.

-Solo dime para que quieres a ese tipo -exigió Danny.

-Bueno, si insistes. Supongo que como ya sabrás, yo y mis sombras nos alimentamos de los sentimientos negativos de las personas -esto lo dijo mirando de reojo a Reloj.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? -pregunto finalmente Dan.

-¡Vaya! tú mejor que nadie debería saber eso -respondió Asura.

-Ve al punto.

-Tú, cariño, estas formado con todo sentimiento negativo existente en este mundo: tristeza, frustración, enojo, odio, e ira.

-¿Qué? -Danny parecía confundido. Dan miro a otro lado.

-Bueno, ya basta de charlas, tú seras una buena fuente de energía.

Danny congelo las plantas que lo sostenían librándose de ellas; Asura llamó a sus sombras, las cuales comenzaron a golpear al joven fantasma. Mientras tanto, Dan aprovechando la distracción, igualmente se libro de las plantas y disparo un rayo a Asura.

-¿Porqué no mejor te enfrentas con alguien de tú nivel?

Dicho esto, la sombra se envolvió de un brillo blanco, cambiando su forma, cuando la luz se disipó, todos vieron a otro Dan Phantom con los ojos violetas.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Hasta el siguiente capi (n.n)/


	8. Chapter 8 El poder del espejo parte 1

_NOTA: Danny Phantom y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a su único creador Butch Hartman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute._

 _ **La princesa sombra.**_

* * *

Capítulo 8: El poder del espejo parte 1

Eclipse: Día 2.

Todos se quedaron en shock al presenciar tal escena, en un momento tenían frente a ellos a una sombra, y al segundo siguiente había un segundo Dan Phantom con los ojos violetas, nadie podía dar crédito a sus ojos por más que quisiera. La sombra rió divertida ante las incrédulas miradas de todos a excepción de uno.

-¿Qué pasa Danny? -pregunto la copia usando la voz de Dan -. ¿Porqué tan callado? se supone que ya deberías conocer mi habilidad.

-Sí, pero -dijo aún incrédulo -, hasta donde se tienes que reflejar primero a tú oponente.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Entonces tú...

-Este hombre, estaba de polizón en mi castillo.

El ojiverde miro al fantasma, el cual voló velozmente hasta su duplicado para darle un puñetazo, sin embargo, su adversario lo esquivo con facilidad, el tiempo en que le asestaba un golpe en el estomago, el hombre se quejó del dolor; disparo un rayo fantasma, Asura forma un escudo frente a ella, para después imitar la acción de Dan, quien apenas si pudo evitar en contraataque.

Danny observaba la pelea sin saber que hacer, si intervenía seria estar ayudando a su peor enemigo, en cambio, si no lo hacia, había dos posibilidades, o se quedaba sin su peor enemigo, o, Asura aprovechando su debilidad, se lo llevaba para alimentarse de su odio y se volvía más fuerte. Reloj, al ver la indecisión del chico, dio un suspiro de resignación, tendría que ser el quien interviniera, voló hasta dónde se desenvolvía la pelea.

Dan tomo a Asura por el brazo, dándole una descarga fantasma, la copia dio un gruñido por el dolor, e inmediatamente dio un lamento fantasmagorico; el hombre se llevo ambas manos a los oídos para resistir el sonido, cuando el lamento cesó, Dan le dio un golpe en el rostro; Asura lo miro con ira. Ambos estaban heridos y agotados, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácil, en eso, un rayo morado se cruzo entre ellos, ambos voltearon y se toparon con Reloj.

-Así que el maestro del tiempo ha hecho su aparición -dijo Asura -. ¿Qué harás, detener el tiempo? sabes que eso, no funciona conmigo -esta vez se convirtió en Reloj usando la voz de este.

-Maleza, Dan Phantom, yo -Reloj contaba con sus dedos -. ¿Ha cuantos fantasmas has copiado ya?

-No muchos, solo los que me resultaran útiles, por ejemplo: -ahora había tomado otra forma -, congelación... Vortex... el caballero del terror... Lobo, y algunos otros -explico tomando la forma de cada uno de los fantasmas mencionados.

-Pero eso no es todo lo que puede hacer el espejo -afirmo el fantasma.

-Exacto, veo que ta has informado bien, pero seria injusto si yo liberara todo su potencial con Dan herido, tendrán que esperar hasta mañana.

Asura desapareció. Dan volvió al suelo, tenia múltiples heridas, el fantasma del tiempo igualmente bajo seguido de Danny, aunque este último mantuvo su distancia.

-¿Cómo es que ella te conoce? -pregunto el joven aún sin acercarse. El hombre cerró sus ojos, y varias de sus heridas y golpes se curaron menos unos cuantos.

-El día que ella despertó, yo estaba dentro del castillo.

 _(Flash back)_

 _Dentro del castillo sombra, Dan miraba de un lado a otro buscando la fuente de la energía que había invadido la zona fantasma. Llegó frente ha una gran puerta, la empujó tan solo un poco dándole el paso a una habitación, con una gran cama en el centro con varias velas alrededor, dio un paso dentro, cuando su sentido fantasma se activo, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, antes de ser golpeado por una extraña criatura oscura._

 _-Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí dijo una voz -, un intruso dentro de mi morada._

 _La figura se coloco delante de Dan quien ahora estaba sujeto de ambos brazos por dos sombras._

 _-Tienes una presencia muy fuerte,debes ser un fantasma poderoso, bien, quizá puedas serme de utilidad -delante de ella apareció un espejo,reflejando la figura del fantasma. La sombra se envolvió de un brillo espectral blanco copiando la forma de Dan._

 _-¿Quién rayo eres? -preguntó el hombre librándose de las sombras que lo sostenían._

 _-Mi nombre es Asura._

 _-Así que ese es tú nombre, ya había oído antes de ti._

 _-Bien, eso me ahorrara las presentaciones, ahora, ¿porqué no vemos de lo eres capaz?_

 _La copia tomo aire, para después soltarlo en forma de un lamento fantasma. Dan fue sorprendido por el ataque, dejándolo desconcertado por el fuerte sonido; Asura aprovecho para disparar un rayo fantasma, el cual golpeo de lleno a su oponente. Dan igualmente hizo un lamento fantasmagorico dándole la oportunidad de salir de ahí._

 _(Flash back)_

* * *

Eclipse: Día 3.

La noche había caído, Danny miraba hacia el techo recostado sobre su cama, aquello que había dicho Reloj realmente lo inquieto, sí Asura aún no mostraba el verdadero poder del espejo, ¿qué tan malo podría ser para que Asura haya preferido esperar a que Dan Phantom se recuperara? Giro un poco su rostro, Dan permanecía sentado en una esquina del cuarto, con brazos y piernas cruzados, tenia los ojos cerrados, la mayoría de sus heridas ya estaban completamente curadas.

-¿Qué quieres? -Danny se sobre saltó al escuchar la voz de Dan.

-¿Estabas despierto?

-Los fantasmas no dormimos. Tú lado humano es el que te hace dormir, los humanos son muy débiles.

-Tú también fuiste humano.

Dan abrió los ojos pero no alzó la vista -. Es cierto, lo fui, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de eso, como humano, yo no podía soportar el hecho de que perdí a mi familia, en cambio, cuando fui separado de mi lado humano, podía recordar esa escena una y otra vez sin que me hiciera daño.

-¿Porqué me cuentas esto? -pregunto Danny extrañado por la actitud tan pasiva de su enemigo.

-Es normal que los mitad fantasmas quieran separarse de su lado humano, ya que lo consideran un estorbo al haber obtenido sus poderes.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Esa fantasma, quiere hallar el modo de separar su mitad humana.

-¿Y, cómo piensa lograrlo? -pregunto el joven ahora sentado al borde de su cama.

-De la misma forma en que me separaron a mi.

-Los guantes fantasmas -dijo Danny recordando lo que Vlad le había dicho -Pero, esas cosas están...

-Wiskonsin -completo Dan mirando a Danny -. Ella va para allá.

En cuento amaneció, Danny le contó a sus amigos acerca de lo que había hablado anoche con Dan, llegando a la conclusión de que irían al castillo de Vlad en la camioneta Fenton. El padre de Danny insistió en ir, pero lograron convencerlo de que se quedara cuidando la ciudad, aunque en realidad prefirieron que se quedara por el bien de Danny y los demás fantasmas.

Jazz manejaba, mientras Danny, Sam, Tucker y Reloj leían uno de los libros que habían traído de la biblioteca. Dan decidió ir volando, ya que por algún motivo se negó totalmente a ir en el vehí de una horas de viaje, finalmente llegaron al castillo de Vlad, o, lo que quedaba de el, pues después de dos años, la enorme construcción estaba en ruinas y cubierta de varias plantas.

El plan era sencillo, entrar, encontrar los guantes, destruirlos y marcharse, fácil de recordar, pero ¿qué tan fácil seria llevarlo a cabo? lo que ellos no se imaginaban es que alguien los mantenía vigilados.

-Mi princesa, ellos ya están aquí -dijo Alexander.

-Bien, entonces recibamos a nuestros invitados de la mejor forma posible -Asura salió de su escondite llevando el espejo en sus manos.

Mientras tanto, Danny y compañía habían llegado ya al laboratorio, comenzaron a buscar por todos lados algún rastro de esos extraños aparatos, pero no lograban encontraban nada.

-¿Buscaban esto?

Todos miraron en dirección proveniente de la voz, encontrando a Asura, quien sostenía los guantes fantasmas con una mano. Danny y Dan se pusieron en guardia. La sombra rió ante esto, y coloco el espejo frente a ella.

-A ti que te sellaron en tú propio espejo, y que otorgas tus poderes y servicios a quien tomas por tu amo -el espejo comenzó a brillar con las palabras de Asura -, hoy, yo te ordeno que respondas al llamado de tú dueña y señora ¡aparece Mirror Dragon!

El brillo del espejo se hizo aún más intenso, todos se cubrieron para no ser cegados por la luz; el joven fantasma bajo un poco el brazo, dándose cuenta de que el espejo se hacia cada vez más grande tomando la figura de lo que parecía ser un dragón; cuando la luz cesó, todos miraron a la enorme criatura.

-Les presento, al espíritu del espejo -dijo Asura mostrando a la enorme bestia que parecía de cristal, la cual los miraba con sus profundos ojos verdes.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Hasta el siguiente capi (n.n)/


	9. Chapter 9 El poder del espejo parte 2

_NOTA: Danny Phantom y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a su único creador Butch Hartman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute._

 _ **La princesa sombra.**_

 **Antes que nada, muchas gracias a Usher18, por su comentario, y a S. Girl wolf phantom por continuar leyendo mi historia :3**

* * *

Capítulo 9: El poder del espejo parte 2

Eclipse: Día 3.

Los presentes miraban a la enorme bestia que se erguía sobre ellos. Un dragón que parecía de cristal, cuyos ojos verdes miraban fijamente al grupo. Asura hizo una señal con su mano, haciendo que el dragón golpeara con su cola el sitio donde estaba Danny; este a su vez lanzó un rayo fantasma, el cual, fue absorbido por el espejo que colgaba del cuello de la bestia, y para sorpresa de todos el dragón arrojo los mismos rayos de sus ojos. Mientras, Dan se acercó sigilosamente dónde estaba Asura, tratando de quitarle los guantes de fantasmas, cosa que no logró ya que la sombra se dio cuenta, y tomando la forma de congelación comenzó una nueva batalla con él.

Danny esquivaba los simultáneos rayos ectoplasmicos. Esta vez, el joven disparo unos rayos azules, los cuales nuevamente fueron copiados; Danny dejó de usar sus poderes y se limito a darle un golpe, pero al instante en que lo hizo, se reflejo en el espejo; el dragón se envolvió en una luz blanca, tomando una figura más pequeña; cuando la luz se disipo, en lugar del dragón, quedo otro Danny con un pequeño espejo colgando de su cuello.

Por el otro lado; Dan tenia problemas con su adversario, quien cambiaba constantemente su forma, dando más puntos a su favor puesto que el hombre no conocía a la mayoría de los fantasmas contra los que se había enfrentado Danny. Asura volvió a tomar la forma de Dan, y esta vez se duplico cuatro veces; Dan hizo lo mismo, los ocho tomaron aire para después soltarlo en un lamento fantasma, lo cual, por cierto no le cayó muy bien al castillo, ya que parte del techo comenzó a caerse.

Y hablando de derrumbar el castillo; Danny recibió un golpe haciéndolo chocar contra uno de los muros, el otro Danny se coloco frente a él (esto es un poco confuso XD) lanzando una esfera de energía, la cual, el joven logró esquivar, aunque provoco un gran agujero en la pared el lugar en dónde golpeo la esfera.

-Tenemos que encontrar la forma de acabar con esto antes de que se derrumbe el castillo y nos quedemos sepultados debajo de el -dijo Sam cubriéndose con su brazo de los escombros que caían.

-Opino lo mismo, pero ¿cómo lo haremos? -cuestionó Tucker.

-Ese espejo, si encontramos el modo de sellarlo de nuevo, podríamos dejar de preocuparnos por él.

-El libro que venían leyendo ¿no contenía algo que nos pueda ser de utilidad? -agrego Jazz.

-No lo se, pero vale la pena buscar.

El grupo corrió hacia la salida; Asura se dio cuenta, chasqueo sus dedos haciendo que varias sombras aparecieran y comenzaron a perseguir al grupo. A unos cuantos pasos de llegar a su destino, varias sombras se colocaron delante de ellos obstruyendo les el paso. Jazz y Tucker comenzaron a disparar con las armas Fenton.

-Nosotros las distraeremos vayan por el libro -ordeno Jazz; Sam y Reloj asintieron, continuando con su camino.

Al llegar a la camioneta, justo antes de tomar el libro, Alexander se apareció impidiendo que Sam se acercara a su objetivo. Reloj se coloco frente a ella antes de que recibiera un nuevo ataque por parte de la sombra. Cuando la sombra estuvo entretenido con el fantasma, la joven agarro el libro y corrió nuevamente al interior del castillo, mientras buscaba desesperada mente algo que le fuera de utilidad. Hasta que encontró una pequeña sección de algo llamado el "espejo del dragón", que era ese artefacto, como invocarlo, y...

-¡Como sellarlo! -grito Sam llamando la atención de Asura sin querer.

-¡Alexander! -llamó. La sombra de ojos azules entro en la habitación seguido de Reloj, quien nuevamente se interpuso entre la sombra y la chica.

-¡Di el conjuro rápido! -exclamo Reloj.

-D... de acuerdo, este -Sam volvió a centrar su atención en el libro -. Gran espíritu del espejo, tú que creas una gran amenaza a tus enemigos...

Asura comenzó a volar hacia la joven, pero Dan la sostuvo por ambos brazos. La sombra volvió a sacar sus tentáculos atravesando con ellos al fantasma, el cual tosió un poco de ectoplasma.

-Por medio de este conjuro, yo te ordeno bestia mística... -continuo Sam.

La copia de Danny igualmente trato de llegar donde la joven, pero antes de eso, fue golpeado por Danny haciendo que se estrellara contra el piso.

-¡Ahora vuelve a dormir dentro del espejo!

Terminando de recitar el conjuro, el espejo absorvio a la criatura, quien emitió un gruñido antes de quedar completamente sellado. Asura se libro finalmente del agarre de Dan; lo tomo por el cuello y lo arrojó contra el suelo. Giro su rostro donde Sam, Danny se puso frente a ella disparando un rayo fantasma, la sombra formo un escudo, y después, hizo un movimiento con su mano. La tierra comenzó a moverse. Alexander se enrollo alrededor de Reloj sosteniendo sus brazos, mientras que unas extrañas formaciones de concreto se sujetaron a los brazos de Danny. Al mismo tiempo, Tucker y Jazz entraron en el laboratorio, no se veían sujetos por nada, pero sus sombras mostraban unos extraños ojos rojos, del mismo modo, una sombra se apodero de la de Sam obligando la a mantenerse inmóvil.

-Ya me he hartado de todos ustedes, los enviare al otro mundo en este instante -mientras decía estas palabras, una esfera de ectoplasma negro se formaba en su mano.

-¿Mandarnos al otro mundo? ¿pero de qué hablas? somos fantasmas, bueno la mitad de nosotros -dijo Danny. Asura comenzó a reír ante el comentario del joven.

-Lo siento, pero eso realmente fue gracioso -dijo tratando de calmarse -. Dime Danny, para ti ¿qué son los fantasmas?

-No lo se, ¿formaciones de ectoplasma?

-Error, son las almas de las personas que no han logrado descansar en paz.

-Entonces, cada vez que me transformo en fantasma...

-Mueres -completo Asura -. En otras palabras, por así decirlo, tú ya has reencarnado más de una vez en una sola vida, y, hablando de eso, ¿cuál es el mayor número de días que has estado en tu forma fantasma?

-Dos días.

-Dos días he, ¿sabias que el cuerpo humano, tarda tres días en dejar de funcionar por completo? -a Danny se le heló la sangre -. ¿Cuántos días crees que ya llevas en tú forma fantasma?

-... tres días -todos se quedaron callados ante esta respuesta.

-P... pero eso es imposible, Danny ya se ha separado de su forma humana más de una vez -exclamo Sam.

-¡Oh! ¿enserio? y dime Danny ¿tienes algún recuerdo de lo que hiciste mientras tu lado humano estaba separado?

-No -respondió el joven.

-Eso es por que tú lado humano en esos instantes no era más que un cascarón vació,el cual solo se movía por inercia, más sin embargo, si no hubieras regresado a tú cuerpo a tiempo, ya jamas lo hubieras podido hacer. Aunque ahora mismo eso ya no tiene importancia, tú lado humano ha muerto.

-¡No! -grito Sam -. ¡No es cierto, no puede ser!

-Así que no me crees, bueno, ¿porqué no lo vez por ti misma?

Asura envolvió su mano de un brillo blanco con la que toco el pecho de Danny, quien lejos de sentir dolor, sintió su cuerpo más liviano y relajado. De un momento a otro, Daniel Fenton, cayo al suelo provocando un sonido seco, Sam piso con algo de esfuerzo a la sombra, la cual se separo al instante; la joven corrió hasta el cuerpo inmóvil que yacía sobre el piso, coloco una mano sobre su frente, pero la retiro rápidamente, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos.

-Esta frió -dijo entre sollozos.

El joven fantasma bajo si mirada aún sin entender del todo lo ocurrido, hasta que vio su propio cuerpo tirado, sin hacer movimiento alguno.

-¿Qué hiciste? -pregunto Danny exaltado.

-Quien sabe, ni yo misma se lo que hice -respondió Asura despreocupada.

-¿Por qué no les dices la verdad de una vez Asura? -cuestiono Reloj mirando fijamente a la sombra.

-¡Vaya! por la forma en que me tratabas podía jurar que te habías olvidado de mi, ahora veo que me equivocaba.

Todos miraron confundidos a Reloj; este siguió con su mirada fija en Asura, la cual sonrió.

-Bien, si tantos deseos tienes de recordar el pasado.

Un aro de luz blanca apareció alrededor de la sombra, este se dividió en dos recorriendo su cuerpo. Cuando los aros desaparecieron, lo que antes había sido solo una figura oscura con ojos violetas, ahora era una joven con el cabello largo color blanco, vestía un largo vestido color negro y una capa del mismo color, de su espalda sobresalían un par de grandes alas cuyo plumaje era de color negro, sus ojos seguían mostrando ese color violeta, pero ahora en lugar de parecer un par de luces, ahora eran como los de Danny. Asura rió un poco ante las miradas confundidas de todos.

-Esta, mis queridos niños, es mi verdadera forma.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Hasta el siguiente capi (n.n)/


	10. Chapter 10 Recuerdos del pasado

_NOTA: Danny Phantom y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a su único creador Butch Hartman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute._

 _ **La princesa sombra.**_

 **Holis, capitulo por adelantado, ¿la razón? ¡por fin me libre de la escuela! así que celebremos con este nuevo capitulo,** **y debo de decir, que, orgullosamente, es el más largo de la historia, espero que les guste.**

 **¡Yaayy! ¡no escuela! \\(n.n)/**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Recuerdos del pasado.

Eclipse: Día 4.

Su mitad humana inmóvil en el suelo, una figura de alas negras. ¿Era solo su imaginación o estaba teniendo un deja vu? Danny seguía sin entender lo ocurrido, todo había pasado tan rápido que apenas si tuvo tiempo de procesar las imágenes, y en su mente sobresalían dos preguntas: ¿Quién era esa fantasma? pero sobre todo ¿como la conocía Reloj?

-¿Fantasma? -la voz de Asura lo sacó de sus pensamientos -. No me rebajes a a tú nivel, yo no soy ningún fantasma.

-¿Puedes leer mi mente? -pregunto Danny tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

-Así es.

-Entonces, no hace falta que repita la pregunta.

-Bueno, la respuesta es un tanto compleja. Para minimizar, soy lo que ustedes conocen como un _"Ángel de la muerte",_ mi trabajo, es cosechar las almas de las personas -al tiempo en que pronunciaba estas palabras una guadaña se apareció en su mano -. Y tú, ya estas en perfectas condiciones para pasar al más allá.

Asura levanto la guadaña, Danny cerró los ojos reviviendo su sueño, pero el corte nunca llegó, ya que un rayo rojo golpeo la hoja de la guadaña; Danny abrió los ojos. Dan respiraba con dificultad, con una mano se cubría las heridas, mientras con la otra mantenía el equilibrio, sin embargo, de esta salia un brillo rojo. Asura miró a Dan directo a los ojos, estos comenzaron a brillar de un color negro, el fantasma de un momento a otro igualmente brillaba de negro, de pronto, su cuerpo se levanto y se acercó donde la joven.

-Un fantasma creado por los sentimientos negativos de un humanos ayudando a otros, que peculiar.

-Ese no es tú problema -respondió el hombre.

-Cierto, no lo es, pero no voy a permitir que intervengas.

Asura volvió a levantar la guadaña, pero antes de que tocara si quiera al fantasma, este lo esquivo rápidamente, la joven se desapareció; Dan miraba de un lado a otro tratando de encontrarla, Asura se reapareció detrás de él, el hombre formo un escudo impidiendo salir lastimado; la joven siguió aplicando fuerza sobre la barrera, la cual, ya comenzaba a agrietarse, cuando finalmente cedió, Dan saltó hacia atrás, sin embargo, Asura anticipándose a su movimiento, voló velozmente hacia él, haciéndole un pequeño corte en su brazo, Dan dio un gruñido por el dolor.

-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? -pregunto el fantasma.

-Para que un alma pueda descansar en paz, es necesario que esta sea purificada, y como tú eres un fantasma maligno, es normal que la purificación te cause ese terrible dolor -explico Asura -. No te preocupes, pronto ya no sentirás dolor.

Al igual que a Danny, unas formaciones de concreto sujetaron a Dan por ambos brazos.

-Detente, Asura -la nombrada giro su rostro al dueño de la voz.

-Reloj, tan indulgente como siempre -dijo la joven acercándose a él.

-Tú mejor que nadie debería saber eso.

-Tienes razón, pero han pasado más de quinientos años, no esperes que lo recuerde todo.

-Entonces, veamos si te acuerdas de esto.

Reloj se libero del agarre de Alexander, al tiempo en que sacaba un puñado de una extraña arena brillante de una bolsita y la soplaba, formando de esta forma, una gran nube de humo; Asura disipo la nube con un movimiento de su mano que provoco una ventisca, cuando todo el humo se desapareció, ya nadie más que ella y sus sombras se encontraban en ese lugar.

-¡Rápido, alcancen los! -ordeno la sombra de ojos azules.

-Déjenlos -dijo Asura.

-Pero, mi princesa... -la sombra anulo la orden.

-La ilusión del humo -susurro alzando la vista -, así que aún la recuerdas, Reloj -dijo con cierto tono de melancolía y tristeza en su voz.

Mientras tanto, en la camioneta Fenton. Sam se cubría con sus manos las simultaneas lagrimas que caían de sus ojos, había intentado hacer reaccionar el cuerpo, pero no logro conseguirlo. Tucker se acerco donde su amiga y coloco una mano sobre su hombro.

-Sam -llamó -tienes que calmarte.

-No puedo, se que Danny aún esta aquí, pero, no puedo.

-Lo entiendo, pero, Danny ahora mismo debe estar peor.

-No me importa, lo que le paso a mi lado humano -dijo de pronto el joven, sus amigos lo vieron -, después de todo, aunque odie admitirlo, Asura tiene razón, no recuerdo nada de lo que hice mientras era un humano. Lo que me inquieta ahora, es que tipo de relación tiene Reloj con ella.

El fantasma del tiempo, escuchaba la conversación desde el techo del vehículo usando intangibilidad.

-Sabes que no siempre vas a poder ocultarlo -le dijo Dan quien iba sentado sobre la camioneta.

-Ya lo se -respondió Reloj -, pero, no sera fácil, en estos años, no me he molestado siquiera en intentar recordarlo.

-¿Acaso, fue tan malo lo que sucedió?

-... un poco.

Cuando llegaron a casa, le explicaron la situación a los padres de Danny. Maddie comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su esposo. Los demás subieron a la habitación del joven.

-Bueno -comenzó a decir Reloj -, creo que hay muchas cosas que debo explicar.

Todos lo miraron pero no dijeron nada, Reloj suspiro, guardo silencio un momento, y luego comenzó a narrar.

 _(Flash back)_

 _(P.O.V. Reloj)_

 _El tiempo ha existido desde la creación del mundo, al igual que yo. Nunca me interese por conocer lugares fuera de mi castillo, solo me limitaba a observar y a hacer que el tiempo corriera con normalidad. Hasta que un día, los observadores me mandaron al mundo de los humanos para destruir a una joven que podría ser una amenaza, tanto para el mundo humano como para la zona fantasma. Busque el pueblo, y por primera vez en mi vida, ingrese al mundo humano._

 _Iba disfrazado de campesino, de esa forma nadie se daría cuenta de lo que era en realidad. Continué caminando por las calles, buscando a cualquier persona violenta o agresiva que pudiera simbolizar algún tipo de amenaza, pero no contaba con algo como lo que sucedió._

 _En un pequeño apartado de la plaza principal, había varias personas reunidas, lo más posible es que hubieran acorralado a un ladrón o algo por el estilo, ya que usaban palabras insultivas para describirlo, me acerque un poco para descubrir de quien se trataba, pero lo que encontré fue exactamente lo contrario a lo que esperaba. Una niña de aproximadamente doce años, era la que estaba en medio de toda esa gente, sin pensarlo dos veces la tome de la mano y corrimos de ahí. Sin embargo, las personas comenzaron a perseguirnos, hubiera sido más fácil escapar si usaba mis poderes, pero no quería asustar a la niña, aunque al final, fui yo quien se quedo más sorprendido. La pequeña, saco un puñado de una extraña arena brillante, lo arrojó a los aldeanos, y se creo una gran nube que los distrajo. Cuando finalmente estuvimos a salvo, ella habló._

 _-¿Por qué me ayudaste?_

 _-¿Por qué los aldeanos te estaban molestando?_

 _-Siempre ha sido así._

 _(P.O.V Normal)_

 _Ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña, la cual estaba alejada del resto del pueblo. La pequeña había ofrecido a Reloj pasra la noche ahí ya que le dijo que era un viajero._

 _-¡Abuela, ya llegué! -grito la pequeña en cuanto ingreso a la casa._

 _El fantasma entro detrás de ella. Aquel lugar era un tanto extraño; frascos llenos de piedras, plantas, velas de colores, y por toda la casa podía percibirse un aroma a incienso._

 _-Asura, me alegro de que estés bien -dijo una voz perteneciente a una mujer, quien a simple vista podía notarse su avanzada edad. Cabellos largos y canosos sujetos en una trenza, sus ojos eran cafés, los cuales mostraban cierta dulzura._

 _-¡Abuelita! -la pequeña llamada Asura corrió hasta la mujer._

 _-¿No te hicieron nada los aldeanos?_

 _-No, este joven me ayudo._

 _La anciana alzó la vista encontrando a Reloj quien observaba curioso una planta, cuyas flores poseían un profundo color rojo como la sangre y emanaba un extraño brillo._

 _-No te recomiendo que te acerques demasiado a ella -el fantasma se sobresalto por el repentino llamado._

 _-Lo siento._

 _-Eres un fantasma ¿verdad? -Asura se escondió detrás de su abuela._

 _-¿Cómo lo supo?_

 _-Tus ojos, ese color no es normal en las personas -Reloj dejó ver su verdadera forma._

 _-Me disculpo, por no haberlo dicho antes._

 _-Sabes, normalmente, ya te habría echado de aquí, pero como no siento ninguna energía negativa en ti, te puedes quedar._

 _Reloj agradeció ante esto, la pequeña, ahora un poco más tranquila, llevo al fantasma hasta su habitación. Reloj sentía una extraña presencia por parte de Asura, pero no le presto mayor atención._

 _-Te puedes quedar aquí -dijo la pequeña abriendo una puerta._

 _-Gracias... emm..._

 _-Asura -la niña sonrió._

 _-Asura, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?_

 _-Sí._

 _-¿Qué es tú abuela?_

 _-Es una wiccana, ella me dijo que los wiccanos creen en los_ _espíritus y dioses de la naturaleza, ella hace varios rituales, por eso la casa esta llena de plantas y piedras._

 _-Entiendo._

 _-¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunto la pequeña de golpe. El fantasma rió un poco ante esto._

 _-Reloj._

 _A la mañana siguiente, el fantasma salio de su cuarto al escuchar unas risas. Siguió el sonido el cual lo condujo al jardín, ahí, descubrió a la pequeña que corría de un lado a otro detrás de una mariposa._

 _-Veo que te has despertado -dijo la mujer._

 _-Sí, buenos días -la anciana asintió y miro donde estaba la pequeña._

 _-¿Tu también puedes sentirlo?_

 _-¿Disculpe?_

 _-Esa pequeña, no es como las demás._

 _-Sí, me di cuenta ayer, su presencia, no pertenece a la de un humano, ni a la de un fantasma, se siente muy diferente._

 _-Pero, no es una mala persona, es muy dulce y amable, pero eso nunca lo podrán entender los demás._

 _Reloj vio como la pequeña se alejaba felizmente, hasta que un niño la empujó haciéndola caer; pronto se vio rodeada de más niños los cuales comenzaron a arrojarle piedras._

 _-¡Eres un monstruo! -grito uno de ellos._

 _-¡Tú no tienes derecho a vivir!_

 _Asura se cubría en vano de los golpes, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos._

 _-¡Basta, déjenla...! -grito la mujer comenzando a correr donde los niños, pero Reloj se le adelanto._

 _Basto solo con que flotara un poco para ahuyentar a los niños._

 _-¿Estas bien? -pregunto. La pequeña ni siquiera lo pensó antes de abrazar a Reloj ocultando su rostro en el pecho de este._

 _Reloj se sorprendió un poco por la repentina acción de la pequeña, era la primera vez que lo abrazaban, aunque, no se sentía desagradable, al contrario, sintió una gran calidez. El fantasma coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de la niña._

 _-Ven, vamos con tu abuela._

 _Asura asintió, tomando la mano de Reloj. Su abuela le curo las heridas, no sin antes haberle dado un abrazo de alivio al saber que estaba bien. Cuando termino, la pequeña fue donde Reloj._

 _-Gracias por ayudarme de nuevo._

 _-No hay de que._

 _-Supongo, que lo mejor seria irme de aquí, siempre le causo problemas a mi abuela, y ahora a ti -Asura desvió su mirada a al ventana -. Sabes, ella siempre ha cuidado de mi, cuando mi madre murió, las personas me sacaron del castillo, ¡ah!, lo siento, no lo dije, mi madre era una princesa, se supone que ella ya estaba destinada para morir, pero, mi padre... otra vez lo olvide, perdón; mi padre era un ángel de la muerte, él era el encargado de llevarse el alma de mi madre, pero, no pudo, se enamoro de ella en cuanto la vio, entonces rompió las reglas, y le extendió la vida a mi madre. Pero, cuando yo nací, el jefe de mi padre lo castigo severamente por lo que había hecho; mi madre logró escapar junto conmigo. Pasaron los años, nadie en el castillo me quería, pero al ser la hija de la princesa, no me hacían nada, cuando mi madre falleció, las personas me echaron. Viví mucho tiempo ocultándome, de los humanos, y fantasmas, ya que ellos tampoco me querían por ser mitad humana, hasta que mi abuela me encontró y me trajo aquí. Tal vez ese sea mi destino, ya que en cuanto me trajo acá, los demás comenzaron a tratarla mal. Siempre causo problemas a donde quiera que voy._

 _Reloj la miro por unos momentos, realmente debía ser muy duro que una niña soportara todo eso. Tomo su mano haciendo que la pequeña lo viera con extrañeza._

 _-Vamos a jugar -Asura sonrió ante estas palabras._

 _Ambos salieron al jardín; la anciana los vio por la ventana, era la primera vez que alguien ademas de ella trataba bien a esa niña. La tarde se pasó rápido, Asura se había quedado dormida, Reloj la llevó hasta su cuarto, pero en cuanto volvió a su propia habitación se encontró con los observadores._

 _-¿Has cumplido tú trabajo? -preguntó uno de ellos._

 _-No he encontrado a nadie que parezca una amenaza -respondió él._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir? la persona que te mandamos a destruir, esta aquí mismo._

 _-Aquí no vive nadie, más que una niña y una anciana._

 _-La niña, Reloj, es ella._

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¿están de broma? ella no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso._

 _-Lo quieras o no, es verdad, y si tú no cumples con tú trabajo, lo haremos nosotros._

 _-No dejare que toquen ni un solo cabello de ella._

 _Las manos del fantasma se envolvieron de un brillo morado, con las cuales disparo un par de rayos hacia los fantasmas, estos fueron lanzados contra la pared._

 _-Ustedes solo se dedican a observar, no pueden conmigo._

 _-Te arrepentirás de tú decisión Reloj -dicho esto los fantasmas desaparecieron._

 _Pasaron cuatro años desde eso. Reloj había decidido quedarse junto a Asura, en caso de que los observadores decidieran hacer algún movimiento. Asura creció hasta volverse una hermosa joven, de largos cabellos negros, y ojos grises y brillantes. Su abuela la entrenaba día y noche para que aprendiera a dominar la magia. Sin embargo, como casi siempre, los momentos lindos no son eternos._

 _-¡Reloj! -llamó la joven corriendo hacia él. Él nombrado se dio vuelta esbozando una sonrisa._

 _-Asura, tú abuela estaba preocupada._

 _-Vaya, hasta cuando dirás la verdad -dijo fingiendo molestia._

 _-¿De qué hablas?_

 _-Vamos, te conozco, se que en realidad eres tú quien estaba preocupado, pero como no quieres admitirlo te encubres detrás de mi abuela._

 _-N... no se de que me hablas -dijo mirando a otro lado. Asura rió divertida -. Por cierto, tal vez no sea demasiado, pero, esto es para ti -Reloj sacó un collar con un dije en forma de luna creciente._

 _-Es muy lindo -Asura tomó con delicadeza el collar entre sus manos._

 _-Es por tú cumpleaños._

 _-Gracias -la joven abrazó al fantasma provocando un ligero rubor por parte de este._

 _Por el otro lado, en el castillo del lugar. Los aldeanos habían exigido hablar con el rey, quien después de unos minutos, finalmente se presentó ante su pueblo._

 _-¡Escuchad mi reino! se perfectamente a lo que habéis venido, el mismo tema que ha atormentado a nuestro pueblo por muchos años, la expulsión permanente de esa fenómeno que vive en las fronteras del reino._

 _-¡Su única protectora ya está muy vieja para actuar!_

 _-¡Es el mejor momento para desterrarla!_

 _-¡Pero ella ahora tiene un espíritu maligno como su protector!_

 _Los aclamos comenzaron entre la multitud, hasta que alguien decidió hablar, un joven, dijo conocer las debilidades de los fantasmas, flores de sangre, como se les conoce, de igual forma, expuso un plan para que tuviera mejores resultados._

 _Reloj y la mujer, limpiaban un poco la casa; cuando el fantasma movió unas cajas, un extraño espejo circular cayó, lo levanto y lo observo unos momentos._

 _-Veo que has encontrado el espejo del dragón -dijo la anciana._

 _-¿Espejo del dragón? ¿qué es eso? -pregunto Reloj._

 _-Es una reliquia antigua de mi familia, pensaba dejárselo a Asura._

 _-Hablando de Asura, ¿dónde esta?_

 _-Tú siempre tan atento con ella._

 _-No, no es eso, es que... las personas la tratan mal, y por eso -se apresuro a decir Reloj poniéndose un poco nervioso._

 _En eso, unos golpes provenientes de la puerta los alarmaron, pues nadie iba por ahí. Tanto la anciana como Reloj dudaron en abrir, pero en pocos segundos, la puerta se derrumbo, varias personas entraron y sujetaron a ambos con cuerdas. Reloj trató de usar intangibilidad._

 _-Ni siquiera lo pienses._

 _Un joven se acercó dónde el fantasma y lo rodeo con un circulo de flores de sangre. Reloj comenzó a sentir un terrible dolor los aldeanos cubrieron sus bocas con trozos de tela para evitar que hablaran._

 _Mientras tanto, Asura volvía a casa, ya que había ido a buscar algunas hierbas; iba mirando el regalo que le había dado Reloj. Al llegar a casa, abrió la puerta, pero en cuanto ingreso dentro de la cabaña, un par de hombres la tomaron por ambos brazos, mientras otro le colocaba una flor de sangre en la cabeza._

 _-¡Abuela! ¡Reloj! -grito Asura tratando de liberarse de los hombres que la sujetaban._

 _-Ellos no vendrán, ta han abandonado -dijo el joven._

 _-¡No, mienten! ¡ellos jamás harían eso!_

 _-¡Cállate! -grito una mujer dándole una bofetada a la joven._

 _-¡Avancen! -ordeno un hombre._

 _-¡No! ¡Reloj! ¡RELOJ!_

 _La joven seguía gritando entre sollozos con la esperanza de que alguien la escuchara. Por el otro lado, en el sótano de la cabaña, Reloj, a pesar del dolor provocado por las flores seguía intentando zafarse de las cuerdas, cuando escuchó los giros de Asura, se puso aún más inquieto, hasta que por fin logró quitarse la tela que cubría su boca._

 _-¡Asura!_

 _Todo el pueblo estaba alborotado, finalmente, después de tantos años, se librarían de aquella criatura. Los aldeanos se reunían alrededor de una plataforma de madera, en dónde Asura estaba atada de manos a un poste de madera._

 _-Reloj, abuela, ¿porqué me dejaron?... ustedes dijeron que siempre iban a estar conmigo. ¿Se cansaron de cuidarme?... ¿solo fui una carga para ustedes? -la joven dejó escapar unas lágrimas y apretó fuertemente sus manos -. Pero, ya jamás lo volverán a hacer -un hombre subió a la tarima con una antorcha en la mano y la acercó a los leños que estaban a los pies de la joven._

 _-Porque ya se cuidarme sola._

 _La llama de la antorcha se apagó, el hombre la retiro, pero en cuanto lo hizo, la llama volvió a aparecer con más intensidad, envolviendo al hombre en las ardientes llamaradas. Todas las personas comenzaron a correr. Asura alzó el rostro mostrando un brillo violeta en sus ojos._

 _Reloj seguía tratando de salir del circulo de flores, lo cual resultaba muy complicado, ya que cada vez que se acercaba al borde, el dolor aumentaba. La anciana, logró empujar algunas flores disminuyendo así su poder. El fantasma uso intangibilidad para zafarse de las cuerdas._

 _-Ve por Asura -suplicó la mujer. Reloj asintió y salio de ahí._

 _Las personas corrían de un lado a otro, en sus rostros se reflejaba el miedo. Reloj llegó hasta la tarima de madera, la cual ahora era consumida por las llamas._

 _-¡Asura! -el fantasma se apresuro buscando con la mirada a la joven -. ¡Asura! ¿dónde estas? ¡Asura!_

 _-¿Me llamabas? -Reloj giro su rostro, pero en lugar de encontrar una dulce mirada, encontró una llana de rencor e ira._

 _-¿Asura?_

 _-Vaya, así que saliste de tú escondite, ¿viniste a ver como era consumida por las llamas?_

 _-¿De qué estas hablando? vine por ti, para llevarte a casa._

 _-No tengo ninguna casa a la cual regresar._

 _Un aro de luz rodeo su cintura, para después dividirse en dos recorriendo su cuerpo; sus cabellos cambiaron a un color blanco como la nieve y sus ojos ahora eran violetas, un par de alas negras sobresalían de su espalda._

 _-Hasta nunca, Reloj -dijo disparando un rayo de su mano._

 _Mientras, la mujer se abría paso entre la multitud, una extraña presencia maligna la había alterado, definitivamente, algo no andaba bien, y por una parte, no quería saber el porque. Al llegar al lugar donde se originaba la energía, alzó la vista y vio en el cielo a Reloj quien huía de algo._

 _-¡Asura! -grito. La joven de cabellos blancos detuvo su vuelo._

 _-Así que tú también has aparecido._

 _-Asura¿ qué estas haciendo?_

 _-Poniendo en práctica todo lo que me has enseñado, ¿quieres ver? -el viento de repente se volvió más fuerte, algunas personas que fueron alcanzadas por la ventisca comenzaron a tener simultáneos cortes en su cuerpo._

 _-¡Ya basta! ¡esto no te lo enseñe yo!_

 _-¡Ya me harte de escucharte! -la tierra comenzó a temblar, y varias formaciones afiladas comenzaron a salir._

 _-¡Detente! -Reloj tomo por ambos brazos a la joven._

 _-Reloj... -llamó la anciana -, sostenla bien._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado por mi Diosa..._

 _-¡No! ¡suéltame! -el fantasma la sujetó más fuerte._

 _-Yo te ordeno, por medio de este rezo, que duermas eternamente -un brillo blanco se apodero del cuerpo de Asura._

 _-¡NO! -la joven cerró sus ojos y cayó inconsciente._

 _-¿Qué...? ¿Asura? Asura, responde -Reloj sacudió ligeramente el cuerpo de la joven tratando en vano de hacerla reaccionar._

 _-No te molestes -dijo la anciana acercándose a Reloj quien ahora estaba en el suelo -, no despertara._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Es un hechizo del sueño, ahora estará tranquila._

 _-No, por favor, tráela de vuelta, por favor._

 _-Es por su propio bien, ahora, podrá descansar en paz._

 _Reloj abrazó fuertemente a la joven, y, por primera vez en su vida, unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos._

 _(Fin del flash back)_

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Hasta el siguiente capi (n.n)/


	11. Chapter 11 Del mismo lado, otra vez

_NOTA: Danny Phantom y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a su único creador Butch Hartman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute._

 _ **La princesa sombra.**_

* * *

Capítulo 11: Del mismo lado otra vez.

El ambiente de la habitación se había vuelto un tanto pesado, pues nadie se esperaba una historia como aquella. Danny miró a Reloj, cuyo vista estaba centrada en el suelo, a simple vista se podia notar que ese recuerdo lo había afectado.

-Hay algo que no entiendo -dijo Jazz rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué es? -pregunto su hermano.

-Bueno, no es que quiera hacer que recuerde más malos momentos, pero, cuando estábamos en el castillo de Vlad, ella dijo que Reloj no la reconocía.

-Eso, es por que cuando todo ese suceso termino, dejamos a Asura en el castillo, entonces, yo le pedí a su abuela, que borrara todos mis recuerdos de aquella vez, supongo que al haber investigado tanto sobre ella, los recuerdos volvieron a mi -explico Reloj.

-Otra cosa, ¿cómo es que ella consiguió el espejo? -pregunto Sam.

-Su abuela lo coloco junto a ella, realmente no esperaba que fuera a despertar.

-Yo personalmente estoy muy confundido con respecto a Asura -dijo Danny -. Primero se muestra ante nosotros como una chica ingenua, luego resulta ser la responsable de todo este caos, y ahora esto.

-Todo tiene un porque Danny, nada ocurre por que si.

-Estoy consciente de eso, pero no deja de ser confuso.

-Dejando eso de lado -ahora fue Tucker el que hablo -. ¿Alguna idea de qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

-Bueno, ya hemos podido comprobar que nosotros seis no podemos contra ella- comentó Danny.

-¿Entonces que hacemos?

-Pedir ayuda a los demás fantasmas.

-Pero en cuanto se enteren de que fue por nuestra culpa de que el sello se rompiera, no lo pensaran dos veces antes de darte una paliza -agrego Sam.

-Es un riesgo que debo correr.

* * *

Eclipse: Día 5.

El grupo abordó la nave Fenton y con la ayuda del sentido fantasma de Danny, rastrearon a los fantasmas hasta un bosque cercano. Detuvieron la nave detrás de unos árboles.

-Bien, aquí voy -dijo Danny frente a la puerta.

-Ten cuidado -pidió Sam.

-Lo haré -respondió el joven esbozando una sonrisa.

En cuanto salio del vehículo, voló en dirección a un lago que se encontraba ahí. Busco con la mirada; no había nadie, cosa curiosa considerando que su aliento fantasma había salido más de una vez. Hasta que finalmente escucho el crujir de unas ramas detrás de él.

-Así que eras tú chico fantasma -la voz de Skullker provocó un ligero eco -. ¿Tú también has escapado del peligro? -de entre los árboles aparecieron los demás fantasmas.

-No he venido a ocultarme -explico Danny -, he venido por ayuda. Escuchen, se que ahora mismo están asustados, y no puedo culparlos, esta nueva enemiga es muy fuerte, es más, ni siquiera es un fantasma, es un ángel de la muerte, capaz de enviarnos al otro mundo, se que tal vez estoy pidiendo demasiado, ya que fue por mi culpa que ella despertara.

-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto Skullker.

-Hace algunos meses, ocurrió algo, y tuve que ir al castillo sombra, luche contra un fantasma, y tal vez eso provoco que el sello que mantenía dormida a esa fantasma se rompiera.

Los fantasmas miraron al joven molestos, y se alzaron en el aire para comenzar a golpear al chico, esta no puso resistencia alguna. Por otra parte, en la nave Fenton.

-¡Danny! -exclamo Sam.

-Sí continúan golpeándolo tendremos problemas si se debilita -agrego Tucker.

La joven corrió hasta la puerta de la nave, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo. Ella giró su rostro.

-Sí vas ahí, los fantasmas podrían atacarte, y eso solo generaría problemas para Danny -dijo Dan.

-Pero debemos hacer algo, si no esos tipos podrían matarlo.

-No lo harán.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso? -cuestiono molesta.

-Por que yo no lo permitiré.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras del fantasma. Dan se hizo intangible, salió de la nave, y se dirigió donde los demás fantasmas. Danny recibía sin resistencia los golpes de los demás. El joven fantasma ya se encontraba bastante debilitado, sin embargo, justo antes de recibir otro golpe, Dan se interpuso formando un escudo. Danny lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú? -cuestionó Skullker.

-Skullker, tan directo como siempre -dijo Dan deshaciendo el escudo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Escuchen, el verdadero culpable de que ahora estemos pasando por eso, soy yo, así que si quieren golpear a alguien, que sea a mi, aunque, no se los recomiendo -esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos los fantasmas retrocedieron un poco, aún seguían con deseos de golpear a Danny, pero con ese fantasma cubriéndolo nadie se atrevía a acercarse siquiera. El cazador observo con más detenimiento al fantasma.

-Oye ¿porqué se parecen tanto? -cuestionó Johnny 13, quien igualmente había analizado el rostro de Dan.

El fantasma miró a Danny, quien igualmente lo miró unos segundos y después desvío la mirada. Dan suspiro.

-Eso no tiene importancia ahora, lo importante, es que necesitamos alguna buena estrategia para poder vencer a esta enemiga -dijo Dan con firmeza.

-¿Y por qué piensan que los vamos a ayudar? -pregunto Technus.

-Porque no solo es el mundo humano el que esta en peligro, si no también el de ustedes -esta vez fue Danny el que habló.

-Otra vez con eso, tanto nuestro mundo como el suyo siempre han estado en peligro, y siempre es por igual -volvió a decir Technus.

-Lo se, y también se que ya me han ayudado a salvarlo más de una vez, y es por eso, por lo que vengo de nuevo a pedirles su ayuda. No lo hagan por mi mundo, háganlo por su mundo.

Los fantasmas guardaron silencio, si bien era cierto que Danny hasta cierto punto tenia la culpa de todo eso, también era cierto que ellos mismos debían pelear por su mundo. Todos intercambiaron miradas por unos momentos, antes de dar un paso al frente, dando a entender que ayudarían. Danny sonrió y comenzó a explicar todo lo que sabia sobre Asura, pero sobre todo, lo más importante, no acercarse para nada a la hoja de la guadaña.

Luego de unos momentos, Dan y Danny volvieron a la nave. Sam corrió hacia Danny rodeándolo con sus brazos. Dan se siguió de largo.

-Estoy bien Sam, tranquila.

-Eso espero -dijo ella alejándose un poco.

-¿Y cómo te fue? -pregunto Tucker.

-¿Tú que crees? -Danny señalo a la ventana, en dónde se podía ver a todos los fantasmas reunidos.

-Entonces, supongo que bien.

Jazz puso en marcha la nave con los demás fantasmas siguiéndolos. Reloj y Dan estaban sentados en los últimos asientos de la nave, ambos iban en silencio, hasta que el fantasma del tiempo habló.

-Lo de hace rato, fue algo inesperado.

-¿De qué hablas?

-"Por que yo no lo permitiré" -repitió Reloj.

-Fue algo que dije al azar.

-Sí claro -dijo Reloj con evidente sarcasmo, recibiendo una mirada irritada por parte del fantasma -. Has cambiado.

-¿Eh? -ahora su mirada mostraba confusión.

-Anteriormente, de seguro me habrías golpeado, pero ahora, solo me has mirado molesto, de igual modo, estoy seguro de que hubieras dejado que Danny fuera golpeado por esos fantasmas hasta caer inconsciente, pero, no lo hiciste.

Dan lo escuchó en silencio, repentinamente, a su mente, llegaron varias imágenes de cuando tenia catorce años, y su familia y amigos aún vivían, todos aquellos momentos en los que se podía decir que era feliz. Miro al frente, vio a Jazz, quien sonreía alegremente, ¿cuándo fue a última vez que la vio así?, el último recuerdo que tenia de ella, era en donde su rostro expresaba solo miedo y temor; lo mismo para Tucker, no podía recordar cuando lo escucho decir una de sus típicas bromas; desvió su mirada hacia Sam, quien igualmente sonreía llena de alegría, la última sonrisa que que vio de ella estaba llena de dolor y tristeza, esa, fue la última vez que la vio esbozar una sonrisa, antes de desaparecer entre el fuego, el humo y la ceniza. Por último, vio a Danny, cuya imagen se vio opacada por la de él en su forma humana golpeando el suelo con su puño repetidas veces hasta formar una gran herida de la cual fueron escapando unas gotas de sangre, mientras de sus ojos brotaban simultaneas lágrimas. Dan bajo la vista hasta su propia mano. Todo lo que amaba y fue importante para él, perdido por siempre; esbozo una sonrisa llena de ironía, y pensar que estuvo a punto de sacrificar todo eso una vez más, solo por un futuro que posiblemente no valía la pena. Cerro fuertemente su mano.

-Solo digamos -dijo por fin -, que tuve tiempo de pensar mejor las cosas.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Hasta el siguiente capi (n.n)/


	12. Chapter 12 ¿Un poder oculto?

_NOTA: Danny Phantom y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a su único creador Butch Hartman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute._

 _ **La princesa sombra.**_

 **Muy bien, es verano, y estoy aburrida, así que, capitulo por adelantado XD**

* * *

Capítulo 12: ¿Un poder oculto?

Eclipse: Día 6.

En el reino de la sombras, Asura miraba desde su ventana hacia el bosque que rodeaba el castillo. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando escenas del pasado.

 _"Vamos a jugar"_

Aquella vez, cuando Reloj la había tomado de la mano, a pesar de ser un fantasma, puedo sentir cierta calidez.

-Mi princesa, es hora de partir -dijo Alexander detrás de ella.

-Ya voy -Asura se dio vuelta, sin darse cuenta de que algo se había caído.

-Mi princesa -llamó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Se le ha caído esto -la joven miro lo que sostenía la sombra. Un collar con un dije en forma de luna.

-Tíralo -ordenó.

-Esta bien.

Alexander se acercó al balcón y arrojó el collar. Asura vio como aquel objeto se alejaba flotando en la zona fantasma; en eso, recordó de golpe el momento en que Reloj se lo había dado.

 _"-Por cierto, tal vez no sea mucho, pero, esto es para ti -Reloj sacó un collar con un dije en forma de luna creciente._

 _-Es muy lindo -Asura tomo con delicadeza el collar entre sus manos._

 _-Es por tú cumpleaños._

 _-Gracias -la joven abrazó al fantasma provocando un ligero rubor por parte de este."_

Asura extendió sus alas, y voló hasta el collar tan rápido como pudo, cuando lo alcanzó, regreso al castillo.

-¿Princesa?

-... me encargare de el más tarde -respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar guardando el collar -. ¡Vayámonos!

-... sí -la sombra la siguió.

¨Malditos sentimientos humanos¨ pensó Asura abriendo un portal.

 _Amity Park._

Danny y los demás fantasmas buscaban por los alrededores a Asura, pero no encontraban nada, es más, ni siquiera había señales de vida humana, más bien parecía un pueblo fantasma.

-Recuerdo esta ciudad más llena de gente -dijo Technus.

-Deben estar escondidos en sus casas -contestó Danny.

-¿Acaso ustedes no tenían un escudo anti-fantasmas? -recordó el caballero del terror.

-El problema ahora, es que no nos enfrentamos precisamente a un fantasma, aún si lo ponemos, no serviría de nada.

-Pasando a otro tema, ¿alguna idea de dónde pueda estar esa tal Asura? -cuestionó Skullker.

-No.

Danny miró a su izquierda donde Reloj iba volando con su mirada perdida en algún punto que el joven no lograba apreciar.

-Ya lleva un rato así -dijo Dan. El joven lo miro pero no dijo nada -. Ha estado a punto de golpearse varias veces con edificios y postes de luz.

-¿Tú crees que esta pensando en ella? -pregunto Danny.

-Tal vez.

-Mi señor -llamó congelación. Dan arqueó una ceja.

-Larga historia -dijo el ojiverde al darse cuenta del gesto del fantasma -. ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto volviendo a centrar su atención en congelación.

-Según el infi-mapa, un portal se abrirá justo ahora.

-¿En dónde?

-Aquí mismo.

Justo como lo había dicho el fantasma del hielo, un portal fantasma apareció delante de todos. En ese instante, varias sombras salieron del portal, detrás de ellas salió Asura seguida de Alexander. La joven casi inmediatamente centró su atención en Reloj.

-¡Asura! -llamó Danny; la nombrada lo vio -. El día de hoy, vuelves a tu castillo.

Asura vio alrededor, dándose cuenta de la gran cantidad de fantasmas que acompañaban a Danny. suspiro frustrada.

-Escucha Danny, ahora no estoy de muy buen humor, así que te recomiendo que no me provoques.

-Lo siento, pero ni mi mundo ni la zona fantasma pueden esperar más -todos los fantasmas, a excepción de uno, se lanzaron al ataque.

-Que patético, protegiendo a un montón de seres inferiores.

-Mi princesa, por favor deje que nos encarguemos de esto -dijo Alexander.

-No, esta bien, necesito desquitarme un poco.

Asura reflejó con su espejo a todos los fantasmas, después se vio rodeada por una luz blanca, la joven se duplico varias veces; cuando la luz desapareció, en vez de Asura, aparecieron varias copias de cada fantasma con ojos violetas (esto no incluye a Technus), los cuales de igual modo comenzaron a pelear, cada quien con su respectiva copia. Asura se enfrentó contra Danny en su forma original.

-Alexander, encárgate de Reloj.

La sombra asintió, y se dirigió rápidamente donde el fantasma, quien ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-¡Reloj! -grito Danny.

-¡Reacciona idiota! -completo Dan.

El fantasma del tiempo, alzó la vista, aunque un poco tarde, pues en pocos segundos, recibió un golpe en el rostro. La sombra rió.

-Oh, vamos, dame algo más de resistencia -dijo Alexander.

-Así que tú de nuevo, Alexander, si no mal recuerdo.

-Por lo visto me recuerdas.

-Sí, algo así, aunque no hay mucho que recordar.

-Pues yo si, tal vez no tengas nada en contra mía, pero, yo te odio, por todo lo que le hiciste pasar a mi princesa.

-Yo no hice nada.

-Precisamente, es por eso, porque no hiciste nada para protegerla.

-¡Ya cállate!

Reloj le devolvió el puñetazo a la sombra. Alexander se limpio el ectoplasma que salio de una herida en su boca, e inmediatamente trató de darle otro golpe al fantasma, pero este detuvo el golpe con su mano mientras con la otra envuelta en un brillo morado, le dio un golpe en el estomago de su contrincante, haciendo que este saliera impulsado y se golpeara contra una pared.

No muy lejos de ahí, Danny también tenía problemas con Asura, quien se movía aún más rápido que él, por lo que le costaba predecir sus movimientos. La joven lo agarró por el brazo dándole un descarga; Danny se quejó por el dolor, pero con un poco de esfuerzo, logró librarse del agarre de su contrincante.

Dan y los demás fantasmas, no les iba mucho mejor, pues al estarse enfrentando con alguien que poseía sus mismas habilidades se iban debilitando entre si. Nadie podía saber quien llevaba la ventaja o desventaja. Skullker disparaba simultáneamente sus armas, pero su adversario sabía cubrirse perfectamente de los ataques; de igual modo, este contraatacaba, pero Skullker igualmente podía cubrirse de sus propios ataques. El caballero del terror usaba todas sus habilidades con la espada, pero no servia de nada si su oponente sabía como bloquearlos. Dan ya había estado en esa situación más de una vez, pero nunca tan a la par con su adversario.

Reloj y Alexander, seguían con su propia pelea, ambos ya se encontraban exhaustos, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. El fantasma disparo unos rayos ectoplasmicos de sus manos dándole de lleno a la sombra, quien en cuanto recobró el sentido, tomo la forma de una serpiente, y utilizando sus movimientos rápidos y escurridizos, subió por el brazo de Reloj clavando le sus colmillos; el fantasma tomo a la serpiente por la cabeza y la arrojó lejos de él, para después llevarse una mano a la herida.

Regresando donde Danny. Asura arrojó una esfera de energía, la cual golpeo al joven, quien se encontraba ya algo cansado, pero aún así, tomo aire y lo soltó en un lamento fantasma; la joven se cubrió; en cuanto el lamento acabó, se dirigió donde él y le dio un golpe en el rostro. Danny se estrelló contra un muro, y como la vez anterior, se encontró sujeto otra vez de sus manos por unas formaciones de concreto; Asura se acercó a él, pero antes de que volviera a darle un nuevo golpe, el ojiverde volvió a tomar aire, sin embargo, en lugar de un lamento fantasma, una llamarada de color blanca fue lo que atacó a la joven tomándola por sorpresa. Tanto Danny, como todos los que estaban ahí presentes se quedaron sin habla.

-¿Qué fue eso? -se pregunto Danny aún sin salir de su sorpresa.

-Así que tenias un pequeño truco bajo la manga -dijo Asura.

-¿De qué hablas?, ni siquiera yo se lo que hice.

-Para tú mal suerte, yo si, creo que me seras útil después de todo -la joven hizo aparecer el espejo delante de ella reflejando la figura de Danny, quien sintió como si le estuvieran drenando la energía. En pocos segundos, Asura tomó la forma de Danny -. Ahora veamos que tal me sale tu pequeño truquito -dijo usando la voz de Danny.

Asura se dirigió donde los demás fantasmas. Las copias recobraron su forma original antes de volver a unirse con Asura. En cuanto la última copia desapareció, la joven tomó aire, y después lo soltó a modo de una gran llamarada blanca, la cual alcanzó a todos los fantasmas del lugar, provocando les un inmenso dolor, incluso Dora y Aragón quienes se supone que también usaban fuego. Dan igualmente se vio afectado por el ataque.

Reloj dio un golpe a Alexander librándose temporalmente de él, después lanzó un rayo a Asura, quien lo esquivo sin dificultad. Alexander volvió a aparecer detrás del fantasma y lo sujeto por ambos brazos.

-Vaya Reloj, realmente no te creía capaz de hacerme daño -dijo acercándose al fantasma -, pensé que prometiste protegerme siempre.

-Sí lo prometí -la joven sonrió ante esto -, pero, eso se lo prometí a la Asura que yo conocí.

-Cariño, yo soy Asura.

-No, te equivocas, la persona que ahora mismo está frente a mi, ¡es alguien a quien yo desconozco totalmente!

Asura se quedó paralizada ante estas palabras, no sabía que decir o como reaccionar, solo se mantuvo quieta en su lugar, con su expresión serena.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Ok, nunca he visto a Reloj enojado, pero debo admitir, que me encantaría verlo así *o*

Hasta el siguiente capi (n.n)/


	13. Chapter 13 Fuego fantasma

_NOTA: Danny Phantom y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a su único creador Butch Hartman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute._

 _ **La princesa sombra.**_

 **Muy bien, sigo aburrida :3**

* * *

Capítulo 13: Fuego fantasma.

Asura cerró sus ojos volviendo a su forma original,, extendió su mano abriendo un portal, y desapareció tras el seguida de Alexander. Las demás sombras se esparcieron por todo el pueblo.

Danny logró librarse de las formaciones de piedra que lo sujetaban. Los fantasmas lograron recobrar la conciencia, sin embargo, seguían un poco aturdidos. Reloj bajó unos metros y después se dejó caer, estaba cansado. El joven fantasma bajó dónde los demás.

-Eso realmente no me lo esperaba -dijo Skullker.

-¿Qué fue eso? -pregunto Dan quien parecía estar mucho mejor que los demás.

-No lo se, pero, lo que sea que haya sido, Asura ha logrado dominarlo fácilmente -contestó Danny.

-Se llama fuego fantasma, ya había escuchado hablar de él, pero nunca lo había visto -dijo Dora.

-¿Fuego fantasma? ¿cómo lo que hacen ustedes?

-No, es diferente, al contrario de lo que hacemos nosotros, si alguien se vuelve intangible, nuestras llamas lo traspasan sin hacerle daño, en cambio, el fuego fantasma, puede dañarlo todo, ya sea tangible o intangible -explico la joven fantasma.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? -cuestionó Ember.

-Descansen -dijo Danny -, es necesario que repongan su energía.

-¿Y tú que harás? -esta vez fue Spectra quien habló.

-Necesito saber más acerca de este nuevo poder.

Después de aquello, Danny, Reloj y Dan regresaron a los laboratorios Fenton, en donde los demás los estaban esperando. Los tres ingresaron en la casa, siendo recibidos por Sam, Tucker, y Jazz.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -interrogó Sam curando las heridas de su novio.

-Varias cosas que aún no logró entender -respondió este.

-Conozco a alguien, que nos podría explicar lo ocurrido -dijo de pronto Reloj.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -pregunto Danny. Reloj asintió.

-Una conocida mía, sabe mucho acerca de los fantasmas, pero vive muy lejos.

-¿En donde? -pregunto Danny quien realmente estaba decidido a ir.

-Londres en Inglaterra.

-Inglaterra, espera un segundo ¿no estarás hablando de... ?

-La abuela de Asura, María Volfied.

Danny lo meditó un momento, si bien era cierto que necesitaba ayuda con respecto a ese extraño poder que había despertado en él, también era cierto que posiblemente el involucrarse con alguien que le tenía cariño a Asura podría traer problemas, pues quien sabe cual sería su reacción al enterarse de que ella había despertado.

-Ella nos apoyara -la voz de Reloj lo sacó de sus pensamientos -, es cierto que María tenía un gran cariño por Asura, pero eso no significa se vaya a poner de su lado, y menos ahora que ha ocasionado todo este caos en el mundo.

-Esta bien, si tú lo dices, confiare en ti.

* * *

Eclipse: Día 6.

El grupo abordó el Jet Fenton apneas despertaron, pues les esperaba un largo viaje. Todos a excepción de Dan, estaban nerviosos, ya que nadie sabia lo que les esperaba. Al contrario, de Reloj, quien lo que menos quería era regresar a ese lugar que estaba lleno de recuerdos.

-Oye -llamó Dan, el fantasma lo vio -, más vale que estés atento a tú alrededor, no quiero tener que estar vigilan dote porque en una de esas te puedas golpear con algo por andar en la luna.

Reloj parpadeó un par de veces y después esbozo una sonrisa -. Está bien, seré cuidadoso.

Luego de unas cuantas horas, por fin llegaron su destino; Reloj les dio indicaciones a Tucker y Jazz para llegar al lugar en dónde vivía María, ambos asintieron y se dirigieron al lugar que les indicaba el fantasma. Al pasar unos minutos más, llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad, en dónde, una pequeña casa de madera sobresalía entre la vegetación. Estacionaron el Jet entre un espacio libre de plantas,; todos bajaron del vehículo, comenzando a avanzar hasta la cabaña, Reloj iba al último; no importa hacia donde mirara, todo el lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos, que aunque en aquella época fueron felices, ahora dolía recordarlos. Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta, el fantasma del tiempo paso al frente del grupo, pero antes de tocar la puerta, la voz de Sam lo hizo detenerse.

-Sí lo que nos contaste fue hace quinientos años, y esa señora ya era mayor en ese entonces, ¿cómo es que sigue viva?

-¿Quién dijo que estaba viva? -respondió Reloj sonriendo.

Al tocar la puerta de madera, en lugar de que una persona mayor les abriera, una fantasma joven fue quien la que los recibió. Esta miró a todos los ahí presentes, hasta que su mirada se topó con Reloj, ella se sorprendió un poco.

-¿Reloj? -dijo aún incrédula de lo que veían sus ojos.

-María, ha pasado tiempo -la joven sonrió.

-Solo unos cuantos años, no es nada realmente -la fantasma hizo un gesto con su mano restando le importancia -. Veo que tus recuerdos han vuelto, y también veo que has traído algunos amigos.

-Sí, han pasado varias cosas, pero volviendo al tema, hemos venido aqui a pedirte ayuda... y parte, hay algo que debes saber -Reloj volvió a su semblante serio.

-... ya veo, así que eso fue -dijo una vez que Reloj termino de contarle lo ocurrido.

-Se qué esto es demasiado repentino para ti, pero, si al menos pudieras mostrarle a Danny como usar su nuevo poder, tal vez todo esto pueda solucionarse -pidió el fantasma.

-Bueno, si lo pones de esa forma, creo que no tengo opción.

-Gracias -María sonrió y dirigió su mirada dónde Danny.

-Te llamas Daniel ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Acompáñame.

Danny comenzó a seguir a la joven; sus amigos igualmente iban a seguirlo, pero Reloj los detuvo, entonces solo se limitaron a ver por dónde se había ido el joven.

El joven fantasma miraba a su alrededor, cientos de plantas, piedras, velas e inciensos decoraban los estantes. Llegaron a una puerta, la cual , los condujo al interior de una habitación pentagonal, el techo terminaba en punta, las paredes eran de cristal los cuales permitían ver hacia afuera, pero no dejaban ver el interior.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -cuestionó Danny.

-Bueno, se necesita de una habitación bastante amplia y tranquila para llevar a cabo tú entrenamiento.

-Entiendo.

-Antes de empezar, debo advertirte que soy muy estricta, por lo tanto, debes estar preparado tanto mental como físicamente, ademas, el fuego fantasma no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera, es aún más potente que tú lamento fantasma, de no ser porque tú lado humano fue retirado, te hubiera drenado toda tú energía.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Soy vidente, pero ahora eso no es lo importante, por ahora solo concéntrate en tú entrenamiento.

-Muy bien, ¿qué debo hacer?

-Primero, veamos que tan bueno eres concentrándote.

María se duplico varias veces, formando un círculo alrededor de Danny -. Quiero que me digas, quien es la real, solo tienes tres oportunidades.

Danny miró a su alrededor, todas lucían exactamente igual, no importa cuanto se esforzara, no lograba encontrar diferencia alguna. Se arriesgo con una, corrió hasta ella, pero al intentar tocarla, esta se desvaneció.

-Te quedan dos oportunidades -Danny volvió a intentarlo, pero ocurrió lo mismo -. Solo te queda una, concéntrate.

El ojiverde suspiro tratando de seguir las ordenes de su maestra, hasta que por fin lo consiguió, alzó la mirada, encontrando a María la cual flotaba sobre él.

-Bien, te tardaste, pero, fue un buen progreso.

Mientras tanto, dónde los demás.

-Aqui hay algo que sigo sin entender -dijo Sam.

-¿Qué cosa? -pregunto Reloj.

-¿Cómo es posible que ella se volviera joven?

-Cuando ella murió, su fantasma siguió rondando por aquí, pero, como los fantasmas no sienten el pasar del tiempo, no envejecemos, por lo tanto, ella mantuvo su figura joven.

-Pero tú te haces, bueno, viejo -agregó Tucker.

-No -Reloj río un poco -, es solo una ilusión.

Dan salió de la casa, y comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque, siguió caminando hasta llegar a un lago. Miró a su alrededor, no había nada más que árboles y plantas, todo el lugar estaba en silencio, no es como si le molestara, ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a el, al silencio, y a los gritos de pánico de las personas cada vez que lo veían. Silencio, gritos, silencio, gritos, así había sido por diez años, solamente eso, el terror y miedo de las personas, ruidos de explosiones, el llanto de los niños, el sonido de las armas humanas, y después, silencio total, ni siquiera el cantar de un grillo, nada, todo se envolvía en un silencio sepulcral, el cual era roto solo por el silbido del viento.

Dan miró su reflejó en el agua, el cual, fue difuminándose poco a poco. El fantasma de pronto se encontró rodeado por una ciudad en llamas, y casi completamente destruida, el sonido de las patrullas, los gritos de las personas, no muy lejos, pudo percibir un peculiar aroma el cual se le hacia extrañamente familiar. Escuchó un llanto cerca de él, se giró un poco, descubriendo a una niña pequeña quien era abrazada por su madre la cual, lo miraba con temor. Dan trato de moverse, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba sujetando algo, bajó la vista, lo que tenía en su mano, era un hombre, al cual agarraba por la camisa, estaba completamente pálido, y no emitía el más mínimo movimiento o sonido, estaba muerto, y cubierto por unas manchas rojas, el fantasma lo soltó, miró su manos, dándose cuenta de que igualmente estaban manchadas en rojo.

-¿Qué rayos... ?

Alzó la vista, viéndose reflejado en un trozo de cristal; todo su traje, incluso su rostro, cubierto por un liquido rojo; una pequeña gota de esa cosa se deslizó hasta su boca, la cual estaba ligeramente abierta, Dan la tragó, sangre, eso era sangre, pero, ¿por qué?, miró nuevamente el cadáver, ¿él hizo eso?, otra vez vio su reflejo, pero ahora, este tenía una sonrisa de psicópata dibujada en el rostro; el fantasma grito frustrado y disparo un rayo a su reflejo, aquella escena desapareció, Dan miró a su alrededor, otra vez estaba de vuelta en el bosque, la sangre había desparecido, miró hacia el cielo, una ligera brisa lo cubrió de pequeñas gotas de agua provocadas por el choque del rayo contra el lago.

Sam, quien había ido a dar un paseo, escuchó un grito, seguido de una explosión, sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió hasta la fuente del sonido, al llegar, fue sorprendida por una suave llovizna, miró de un lado a otro, buscando alguna señal de vida, pero no fue hasta que alzó el rostro, que encontró a Dan Phantom, quien igualmente miraba hacia arriba sin percatarse de la segunda presencia. La joven, vio algo curioso, a pesar de la ligera lluvia que caía, esta no logró ocultar por completo las pequeñas gotas cristalinas que salían de los ojos del fantasma.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Hasta el siguiente capi (n.n)/


	14. Chapter 14 Entrenamiento

_NOTA: Danny Phantom y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a su único creador Butch Hartman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute._

 _ **La princesa sombra.**_

* * *

Capítulo 14: Entrenamiento.

Eclipse: Día 7.

Danny cayó al suelo de rodillas y con la respiración agitada, su entrenamiento realmente que era duro. Esta vez, María lo había sometido a un entrenamiento físico haciéndolo pasar por una pista de obstáculos, en dónde debía esquivar los golpes de su maestra, al tiempo en que evitaba simultáneos muros que se aparecían frente a él, pero definitivamente no debía usar ninguno de sus poderes; el propósito era poner a prueba su resistencia, la cual según María, dejaba mucho que desear.

Dan, quien estaba apoyado contra un árbol, dirigió su mirada donde los demás. Jazz y Tucker reían de lo inútiles esfuerzos del joven por ponerse de pie. Reloj platicaba con María, posiblemente de cosas del pasado; su mirada se dirigió donde Sam, quien ayudaba al joven a ponerse de pie, sin previo aviso, recordó lo ocurrido ayer en le lago.

 _(Flash back)_

 _Dan seguía con su vista concentrada en el cielo, por lo que aún no se daba cuenta de la segunda presencia. Hasta que bajó la mirada, se dio cuenta de la joven._

 _-Yo, solo vine porque escuche un grito, y bueno, no sabia que estabas aquí -explico._

 _-No he dicho nada -respondió descendiendo de vuelta al suelo._

 _-Solo decía._

 _-... lo viste, ¿verdad? -preguntó son mirarla._

 _-¿Qué cosa?_

 _-No te hagas la tonta._

 _-¿Y qué si lo vi? ¿o solo por verte derramar unas cuantas lágrimas intentaras matarme como la última vez? -cuestionó algo irritada._

 _-¿Qué gano con eso? solo una paliza por parte de Danny._

 _Sam lo miró confundida, su tono de voz y la expresión en el rostro del fantasma, eran mucho más tranquilas que de costumbre. De repente, se preguntó si los fantasmas también se enfermaban; se acercó a él y colocó una mano en su frente, como tomando su temperatura._

 _-¿Tienes fiebre?_

 _Dan tomo su mano y la miró fijamente a los ojos -. No es... eso._

 _La mirada del fantasma se suavizó, era la primera vez que Sam lo veía así, cuando en eso, a su mente llegó el recuerdo de la vez que él la había llevado al castillo sombra, en ese instante que ella lo había llamado Danny y lo hizo enojar, ahi también lo había visto de esa manera. La joven salió de sus pensamientos al sentir el rostro del fantasma cada vez más cerca del suyo; Sam se quedó inmóvil, no sabía como reaccionar, justo en ese instante, Dan se separó de ella dándole la espalda._

 _-¡Sam! -se oyó la voz de Tucker llamándola._

 _La azabache comenzó a correr en dirección al llamado, no sin antes dirigirle una rápida mirada al fantasma._

 _(Fin del flash back)_

Dan seguía mirando a la joven, cuando en eso, ella voltea, topándose con la mirada rojiza de este; el fantasma desvió su mirada a otro lado, Sam hizo lo mismo volviendo a centrar su atención en Danny. María se dirigió donde los jóvenes.

-Muy bien, puedes tomar un descanso, sin embargo, aún queda mucho por aprender -explico tranquila -. Es necesario que aprendas a distinguir lo original de una simple copia, ya que a Asura le gusta clonarse, esto ayudara a que no gastes tú energía en vano, y tú resistencia física, permitirá que resistas usar tú fuego fantasma más de una vez.

-Sí, lo entiendo -dijo el joven.

-Bien -María sonrió -. Ahora, ve a distraerte, caminar por el bosque suele ser relajante para la mente y el cuerpo.

Danny asintió, Sam iba a seguirlo, pero María la detuvo, la joven la miró confundida.

-Necesito hablar contigo -pidió. Sam la siguió hasta la casa.

Tucker y Jazz acompañaron a Reloj a la ciudad, ya que iba a comprar algunas cosas que le había encargado María.

Danny caminaba sin destino alguno; miraba de un lado a otro. El aroma de los pinos, combinado con el de las flores silvestres resultaba tranquilizante. Después de un rato, llegó hasta un lago; a Danny le pareció extraño el silencio que había en ese lugar. Se acercó al borde del lago y se mantuvo observando su reflejo por un rato, sin darse cuenta de que era vigilado. El joven cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, cuando los volvió a abrir, vio el reflejo de Dan. Danny se giró, y efectivamente, el fantasma se encontraba a unos metros de él.

-¿Qué quieres?

Dan se mantuvo callado, alzó su mano la cual estaba envuelta en un brillo rojo, y disparo un rayo fantasma hacia Danny, este logró evadirlo, el hombre volvió a atacar, pero esta vez, arrojó varios discos ectoplasmicos (como los de Vlad), el joven esquivaba los ataques, sin embargo, al momento de hacerlo, ejecutaba demasiados movimientos; Dan bajó dónde él, el peliblanco se dio cuenta, por lo que igualmente disparo un rayo fantasma, el hombre lo esquivo sin dificultad.

-No hagas tantos movimientos innecesarios o te cansaras más rápido -dijo. Danny lo miró sin comprender.

Dan lo tomó por el brazo y se elevo en el aire, cuando ya estuvo a varios metros del suelo soltó al joven, quien inmediatamente comenzó a volar evitando su caída. El fantasma de ojos rojos voló hacia él tratando de darle un golpe, pero Danny se hizo a un lado, Dan volvió a disparar varios rayos fantasmas, el ojiverde los esquivo, pero curiosamente, no se sentía tan agotado como cuando lo hacia en tierra. Dan se dirigió donde el joven con su mano envuelta en un brillo rojo.

-Escudo -el joven lo miró aún más confundido, pero de igual forma, creo una barrera verdosa protegiéndolo del golpe del fantasma.

-Intangibilidad -volvió a decir. Danny hizo lo que dijo y una esfera de energía lo traspasó sin ningún problema.

-Oye... -Danny iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido.

-Usar tus poderes te debilita menos físicamente, pero, no puedo decir lo mismo en cuanto al cansancio mental.

Danny arqueó una ceja. Dan se multiplico cinco veces. El joven fantasma ya sabia bien que era lo que debía hacer ahora, pero le costaba concentrarse y mantenerse en el aire al mismo tiempo, por lo que volvió a tierra firme, una vez ahí, centro su atención en descubrir al verdadero Dan, entonces se dio cuenta, la energía de uno de ellos era diferente a la de los demás. Danny apuntó y disparó al fantasma que se encontraba al lado izquierdo. Este formo un escudo y las demás sombras desaparecieron.

-Te diste cuenta demasiado pronto, es un buen progreso -admitió sonriendo.

Danny se sorprendió un poco, aquella sonrisa no mostraba malicia o algo por el estilo, era más bien tranquila y sincera. El joven igualmente esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vaya maestro tan extraño que me tocó.

 _En la cabaña._

-¿De qué quería hablar conmigo? -pregunto la joven de ojos violetas.

-Reloj me dijo, que fuiste capaz de sellar al espíritu del espejo -contestó María.

-Bueno, sí, pero, fue solo una coincidencia -la joven castaña movió negativamente la cabeza.

-Las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable. Como sea, el punto es que, si has logrado hacer algo como eso, quiere decir que quizás puedas brindarle a Danny más ayuda de la que crees.

-¿Enserio? ¿cómo?

María se levanto de su asiento, caminó hasta un armario que había ahí, lo abrió, y sacó un estuche largo de color negro, el cual entregó a la joven. Sam lo recibió.

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo y lo descubrirás -la joven obedeció.

Dentro, estaba cuidadosamente guardada una guadaña de color violeta, con algunos detalles en plateado. Sam trató de tocarla, pero en cuanto lo hizo, esta comenzó a brillar, su forma se encogió, y en cuanto la luz desapareció, solo quedó un pequeño collar.

-Cuando sea el momento necesario -comenzó a explicar María tomando el collar y colocándoselo a la joven -, esta volverá a su forma original.

-Pero, yo no se como usarlo.

-Claro que sabes, solo necesitas motivación para volver a recordarlo.

-¿A qué se refiere? -Sam definitivamente no entendía nada.

-Solo digamos, ¿crees en la reencarnación?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué harías si te dijera que en tú vida pasada fuiste un ángel de la muerte?

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Sam sorprendida.

-Los ángeles de la muerte, deben pagar con una cuota de cien almas, cuando esta ha sido pagada, se les da la oportunidad de volver a nacer.

-¿Y cómo sabe usted eso? -pregunto refiriéndose a lo de su vida pasada.

-Solo lo se.

En ese instante, entraron, Reloj, Tucker y Jazz con algunas bolsas en su manos. Sam escondió el estuche. La joven pelirroja miró de un lado a otro.

-¿Y Danny? -preguntó.

-Aún no vuelve -respondió María tomando las bolsas.

-Ahora que lo mencionan, Dan tampoco esta -agregó Reloj dejando la mercancía en la mesa.

Todos salieron de la cabaña, pensando que tal vez, algo malo había sucedido. Miraban de un lado a otro buscando alguna señal de los dos fantasmas. Hasta que Sam logró divisar a ambos saliendo de la vegetación. El grupo se acercó a ellos dos.

-¿Dónde estaban? -cuestionó el fantasma del tiempo.

Danny y Dan intercambiaron miradas -. Por ahí -respondieron ambos.

-Bueno, si los dos siguen enteros, entonces no hay de que preocuparse.

-Que gracioso -volvieron a decir al unisono.

Danny inmediatamente se vio rodeado por sus amigos. Dan se acercó donde María, diciéndole algo lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie salvo ella lo escuchara. La joven al principio pareció sorprendida, pero después formo una sonrisa.

-Entiendo -dijo.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? -pregunto Reloj cuando Dan estuvo a su lado.

-Eres el amo del tiempo, deberías saberlo.

-Solo quería saber a dónde llegaba tú orgullo.

Dan le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, Reloj río ante esto. Aquel fantasma, realmente estaba cambiando, si seguía de esa forma, quizá, algún día, volvería a formar parte del tiempo; pensaba Reloj.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Hasta el siguiente capi (n.n)/


	15. Chapter 15 Ahora o nunca

_NOTA: Danny Phantom y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a su único creador Butch Hartman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute._

 _ **La princesa sombra.**_

* * *

Capítulo 15: Ahora o nunca.

Eclipse: Día 8.

Danny estaba en la etapa final de su entrenamiento, sin duda alguna había mejorado bastante, ahora solo hacía los movimientos necesarios para evitar los obstáculos y los golpes, incluso logró identificar a la verdadera María de sus duplicados en el primer instante. La joven maestra sonrió satisfecha.

-Muy bien, realmente has mejorado -aseguró acercándose al joven.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, ahora, lo más importante. Tú entrenamiento físico ha estado impecable, falta tú entrenamiento mental, pero descuida, no será demasiado.

-Bien -Danny siguió a María hasta el salón pentagonal.

Dan vio al joven y a su maestra desaparecer tras el umbral de la puerta; dio un suspiro, estaba aburrido. Reloj y los demás habían salido nuevamente; a pesar de que el fantasma del tiempo le había ofrecido a que los acompañara, él se negó, si hubiera sido solo Reloj no le habría importado, pero, como los demás también fueron, la idea no le agrado tanto. Tal vez él también debería practicar para matar el tiempo... "matar" que desagradable juego de palabras.

María salió de la casa descubriendo a Dan quien luchaba contra un duplicado, aunque para ser más exactos, parecía como si tratara de matarse a si mismo. La joven voló hasta él.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? -pregunto cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-¿Hace cuanto que estas ahí? -Dan se dio la vuelta mientras su duplicado volvía a unirse con él.

-No hace mucho. Por cierto, si no mal recuerdo, te llamabas, Dan Phantom, o algo así.

-Sí.

-Fue de gran ayuda lo que hiciste el otro día, gracias a eso, Danny esta a pocos pasos de completar el entrenamiento.

-Entre más pronto nos vayamos mejor.

-... "algo ha cambiado en él".

-¿Eh?

-Eso es lo que dijo Reloj. Él me contó, todo lo que hiciste en los diez años de tu línea del tiempo, de lo que trataste de volver a hacer, y de lo que estas haciendo ahora; el cambio en ti, ha sido muy notorio, la pregunta es, ¿qué es lo que te hizo cambiar?

Dan se quedó en silencio unos segundos, de repente, recordó la visión que tuvo de la vez anterior, nuevamente, pudo sentir ese aroma a sangre impregnado en su ropa, el sonido de los gritos y explosiones, pero sobre todo, las miradas de miedo que le daban las personas.

-Yo, solamente, me he dado cuenta de lo idiota que fui.

-Ya veo -María guardo silencio unos segundos -A propósito Dan, necesito pedirte algo.

-¿Qué es?

-Es, relacionado con Danny.

Luego de unas cuantas horas, Danny ya estaba listo para poner en práctica su fuego fantasma; según María, ahora no debería haber ningún problema en usarlo. Los demás ya habían regresado de la ciudad y ahora miraban al joven fantasma, quien estaba en medio de un circulo, en dónde estaban ocultos varios objetivos que Danny debía quemar usando su nuevo poder.

María accionó el primer objetivo. Danny tomo aire, se centró en el, y sacó el aire a modo de una gran llamarada blanca. Primero fueron los objetivos tangibles, inmediatamente siguieron los intangibles, con los cuales no hubo mayor problema. El joven fantasma usó repetidamente aquel poder, sin sentir cansancio alguno.

-Bien, lo has hecho perfecto -felicitó su joven maestra.

-Gracias, pero, es extraño; fuego y hielo, creo que es una extraña combinación -dijo Danny. María rió un poco.

-Ciertamente el algo extraño. Veras, tus habilidades del hielo, son porque tú A.D.N. se mezclo con el ectomplasma de varios fantasmas, por eso, son tus poderes de hielo, el lamento fantasma es una habilidad que desarrollaste por ti mismo, y el fuego, ya es una habilidad con la que naciste.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Todos nacemos con el control de un elemento, pero no siempre logramos despertarlo, supongo que tú lo lograste gracias a tus poderes de fantasma.

-Ah, creo que ya entendí -Danny se quedó pensativo un momento -. ¿Asura también ha logrado despertarlo?

-Sí, su elemento es el viento -respondió con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz; Danny se sintió culpable por haber preguntado eso, pero María inmediatamente volvió a sonreír -. Bueno, eso es todo, no me queda más que desearte suerte.

-Sí, muchas gracias por todo.

María sonrió cálidamente. El grupo comenzó a subir al jet. Reloj iba al último, nuevamente sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que una mano se posó sobre su hombro, él volvió el rostro encontrando a la joven castaña a su lado.

-Todo estará bien, tranquilo -dijo tratando de darle animo.

-Lo se, pero, no creo poder seguir con esto.

-No me sorprende, tú fuiste quien tomo más cariño por ella, pero, esto es por su propio bien.

Reloj suspiro, y asintió lentamente para después subir a la nave. María los vio alejarse, cuando desparecieron de su vista, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Por ahora, quien más me preocupa, es ese chico.

La nave iba a gran velocidad, entre más pronto llagaran a Amity Park, mejor, desde el punto de vista de Danny, quien todo el camino solo iba ideando y desechando ideas. A pesar de su nuevo poder ya controlado ¿cómo se supone que iba a detener a esa chica?; al joven se le vino a la cabeza el deflector de fantasmas, si bien Asura no era un fantasma, también podría ocasionar que ella se debilitara un poco. Danny vio como ya iban ingresando a Amity Park.

-Jazz -llamó -, necesito que tú, Tucker y Sam, vayan a los laboratorios y busquen el deflector Fenton, yo iré con Dan y Reloj por los demás.

-Entiendo.

Danny se volvió intangible y atravesó la nave, seguido de Dan y Reloj. Cuando los fantasmas estuvieron fuera, la joven pelirroja aceleró para ir por el objeto que le había encargado su hermano.

 _Zona fantasma._

-Mi princesa, los mensajeros me informan, que el grupo de Danny Phantom ya ha llegado -anunció Alexander.

-... ya lo se -respondió indiferente, cosa que no paso desapercibida por parte de la sombra -. Diles a los demás que se preparen para otro enfrentamiento.

-Sí -la sombra salió del lugar dejando nuevamente sola a Asura.

-Tal vez, simplemente, deba olvidarme de todo el pasado.

 _Amity Park._

Danny encontró a los demás fantasmas ocultos en una fábrica abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad, de manera rápida, dijo que ya tenía el control de aquel nuevo poder, y ahora serían ellos quienes distrajeran a las sombras, las cuales ocasionaban más problemas, mientras él y los demás se encargaban de Asura. Todos asintieron en inmediatamente salieron a iniciar una nueva batalla.

Skullker, Technus, Ember, Johny 13 y su novia, iban volando cerca de Dan; por más que quisieran, no podía dejar de llamarles la atención el hecho, de que Danny y ese fantasma se parecían demasiado, finalmente, no soportaron más la curiosidad.

-Oye -llamó Skullker. Dan lo vio -. ¿Nos vas a decir de una vez porqué tú y ese mocoso se parecen demasiado?

El fantasma miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de las miradas curiosas de algunos fantasmas que habían logrado escuchar la pregunta.

-¿De verdad quieren saber? -pregunto con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Todos asintieron impacientes -. Muy bien, solo digamos que, soy el futuro de Danny, en alguna línea del tiempo paralela a esta.

Varios fantasmas, entre ellos los antes mencionados, se detuvieron en seco, con miradas incrédulas en sus rostros. Dan rió y siguió con su camino. Danny se dio cuenta de que los otros no se movían, así que los llamó, estos parpadearon un par de veces antes de continuar, aunque parecían en la luna.

-¿Qué les pasa?

-Quien sabe -contestó el hombre conteniendo una carcajada, el joven lo vio extrañado, pero no añadió nada más.

El fantasma vio a Danny alejarse, pronto su expresión cambió, a un semblante serio y pensativo; recordó lo que María le había dicho cuando estaban en Inglaterra.

 _(Flash back)_

 _-¿Su lado fantasma es inestable? -cuestionó confundido ante las palabras de la joven castaña; esta asintió._

 _-A pesar de que ya lleva alrededor de tres años con él, me he dado cuenta de que aún no lo tiene controlado por completo mentalmente._

 _-¿Y eso, de que modo puede afectarlo?_

 _-Soy lo que se conoce como vidente, puedo ver escenas del pasado de una persona, o acerca de su futuro; aunque mi caso es diferente a Reloj, ya que yo no controlo cuando quiero verlo, o que es lo que quiero ver -Dan guardó silencio -. Pero, ahora he podido verlo, en un futuro no muy lejano, algo malo le pasara a Danny, no soy capaz de darte todos los detalles, pero si puedo decirte algo, y es que, por la misma razón de que ese joven no tiene control absoluto sobre su mente de fantasma, es muy fácil que caiga en trampas mentales, como el hipnotismo._

 _-Entonces..._

 _-Alguien se aprovechara de esto, y obligara a Danny a hacer cosas terribles, y en su forma actual, es aún más propenso a que algo contamine su alma, y si eso llegara a suceder, las consecuencias no serían agradables._

 _-¿Quién es la persona que quiere hacer eso?_

 _-No se, no he podido verlo todo, es más, ni siquiera se con exactitud cuando, o donde ocurrirá, solo se que lo hará. Por eso Dan, se que tal vez este pidiendo demasiado, pero, te lo ruego, cuida a ese niño, eres al único al que puedo pedírselo._

 _-No hace falta que lo digas, no permitiré que nada le ocurra -María pareció algo sorprendida por esas palabras, pero lo hizo aún más cuando escuchó lo siguiente -. Porque él, lo es todo para ella._

 _La joven iba a preguntar a quien se refería, cuando en eso, escucha el sonido de unas risas. Giro un poco su rostro para ver de quien se trataba, encontrando a Reloj, quien era seguido de Jazz, Tucker y Sam quienes venían riendo alegremente. La joven volvió a mirar hacia Dan, dándose cuenta de que su vista se mantenía fija en Sam. Ella_ _sonrió._

 _-Creo que se de quien hablas -susurró._

 _En eso, Danny salió corriendo de la casa. María dio unos golpecitos en el hombro de Dan antes de bajar donde los demás._

 _(Fin del flash back)_

-Definitivamente no lo permitiré -pensó en voz alta.

-¿Qué cosa? -cuestionó Reloj, quien se encontraba a su lado.

-Nada, vamonos -dijo retomando su camino.

Reloj suspiro -. Orgulloso.

-Te escuche.

-Tampoco es como si lo hubiera dicho sin intenciones de ser escuchado -agregó con tranquilidad. Dan se contuvo los deseos de volver a golpearlo.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Hasta el siguiente capi (n.n)/


	16. Chapter 16 Enfrentamiento

_NOTA: Danny Phantom y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a su único creador Butch Hartman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute._

 _ **La princesa sombra.**_

* * *

Capítulo 16: Enfrentamiento.

Eclipse: Día 8.

La ciudad de Amity Park seguía vacía, las personas se ocultaban temerosas en sus hogares, nadie se atrevía a dar un paso fuera de sus casas. Las sombras iban y venían patrullando la ciudad.

-Hay sombras por todos lados, de esta forma sera más difícil encontrar a Asura -comentó Sam.

-No te preocupes por eso -dijo Danny.

Formo una esfera de energía y la arrojo en el aire causando una explosión, las sombras se dirigieron a la fuente del sonido, pronto, todos los fantasmas salieron de sus respectivos escondites comenzando una batalla contra aquellas figuras oscuras. Los demás aprovecharon para continuar con su búsqueda.

-Mi princesa, los fantasmas están atacando a nuestras sombras, sin embargo no logro localizar a Phantom.

-Esos cabeza de aire, no se dan cuenta de que el verdadero objetivo los ha burlado-dijo secamente.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Bueno, no importa, yo personalmente iré a jugar con esos chicos.

Asura abrió un portal con su mano, ingresando de esa forma a Amity Park. Danny, quien tenía en sus manos el infi-mapa, se detuvo al ver que un portal se abriría pronto.

-Vaya, así que aquí están, estaba preocupada ya que no los veía -comentó la joven saliendo de el círculo verdoso.

-Hasta que haces tú aparición -agregó Danny.

-Te ves ansioso, como si quisieras probar algo nuevo, ¿acaso sera tú nueva habilidad?

-Has acertado.

Danny lanzó una gran llamarada blanca, Asura formo un escudo evitando que saliera herida, el joven formo una esfera de energía, la ojivioleta hizo lo mismo, provocando una gran explosión cuando su ataque se encontró con el del peliblanco. Mientras, Dan salió de entre unos árboles que estaban a las espaldas de la joven, por lo que ella no se percató cuando el fantasma coloco el deflector en su cintura. La joven recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo; ella cayó al suelo lo suficientemente débil como para que su transformación se desvaneciera, haciendo que aquella chica de cabellos negros y ojos grises volviera a aparecer. Danny se acercó dónde ella, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo empujó lejos de la joven. El ojiverde se golpeo contra un árbol, cuyas ramas brillaron en un color negro y rodearon a Danny haciendo que se quedara inmóvil.

Dan envolvio sus manos en un brillo espectral rojo, y comenzó a lanzar varios discos ectoplasmicos, sin embargo, una especie de escudo cubrió a Asura, esta lo miró, y haciendo un movimiento con su mano, una fuerte ventisca de aire atacó a Dan haciendo varios rasguños en su cuerpo.

-Son unos idiotas si creyeron que con solo devolverme a mi forma humana iban a poder detenerme -Asura se levantó, tomo el aparato entre sus manos y lo apretó fuertemente rompiéndolo -esto indica que no deben subestimar a su adversario.

Sam, Tucker y Jazz comenzaron a disparar con las armas Fenton; la joven miro los simultáneos rayos que se dirigían hacia ella, sus ojos se envolvieron en un brillo negro, al igual que los rayos, haciendo que se detuvieran. El grupo volvió a disparar repetidas veces, pero ocurrió lo mismo. Asura levanto su mano hacia el frente, señalando al grupo de jóvenes, pronto los rayos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia ellos, provocando una explosión, seguida de una nube de humo. Danny y Dan vieron a los tres jóvenes inconscientes sobre el suelo.

-¡Chicos! -grito Danny.

-Los humanos en serio que son débiles, ¿no es cierto Dan? -dijo mirando al fantasma, el cual estaba considerablemente herido.

El hombre solo se pudo limitar a verla con odio, Asura rió, en eso, un rayo de energía cayó cerca de la joven, esta alzó la vista encontrando a Reloj, cuya mano estaba envuelta en un brillo espectral morado, su mirada no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción, esto extraño a los tres, pero sobre todo a Asura.

-Ya fue suficiente Asura, ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto -dijo soltando su báculo del tiempo -. Aquí el único culpable soy yo, así que si quieres desahogarte, que sea conmigo, pero déjalos a ellos en paz.

-Reloj... -comenzó a decir Danny

-¡Pero que idioteces dices idiota! -interrumpió Dan.

-No se preocupen, todo va a estar bien -dijo mostrando les una sonrisa.

En eso, una esfera de energía golpeo al fantasma. Danny y Dan vieron vieron que se trataba de Asura, cuya mirada se escandia detrás de su flequillo, y su forma original había vuelto.

-Ya veo, así que finalmente lo admites -dijo -, entonces, si es así, cumpliré tus deseos.

La joven voló hasta Reloj, quien ni siquiera hizo el más mínimo intento por evitar el golpe que le proporciono Asura; el fantasma se quejó un poco por el dolor. Asura volvió a golpearlo, aunque, en ningún momento uso sus poderes de nuevo. Danny se dio cuenta de esto por lo que le parecía algo extraño, el joven dirigió su mirada donde estaban su amigos, descubriendo para su sorpresa, que Sam había vuelto en sí.

-¡Sam! -la joven lo vio y corrió hasta él -. ¿Estas bien?

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, por ahora, necesito que me lleves donde Asura.

-¿Qué? ¿para qué?

-Necesitamos purificar su alma, ese es el único modo en que todo esto terminara.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? -Sam le mostró el collar.

-María me lo dio. Vamos Danny es la única forma...

-Vaya -ambos miraron Asura -. Así que ese era el plan, mientras Reloj me entretenía, ustedes acabarían conmigo.

-Eso no es cierto, solo queremos salvar tú alma -explico Sam.

-¿Salvar mi alma? ¿realmente crees que puedes? -la joven se vio rodeada por una luz espectral negra -, ¡¿salvar mi alma?!

De pronto, tanto Danny, Sam y Dan se sintieron realmente débiles, como si una energía muy superior a la suya los estuviera aplastando. El viento se volvió realmente fuerte, las ráfagas creaban grandes grietas sobre el suelo, el viento comenzó a girar hasta formar un gran remolino que se dirigía donde los demás.

-¡Asura, déjalos! -grito Reloj.

-Tú, otra vez, ¡me has vuelto a engañar!

-¡Te equivocas, yo no sabía nada de esto!

-¡Es mentira!

Asura disparo un rayo negro el fantasma, quien lo recibió de lleno, la joven volvió a lanzar una esfera de energía seguido de otro golpe. Reloj logró resistirlos, sin embargo, ya estaba harto de revivir esa situación, en eso, su mirada se dirigió a la de Asura, notando unas pequeñas gotas cristalinas saliendo de sus ojos.

-¿Porqué? -escucho una débil voz -, ¿porqué has vuelto a hacerlo? ¿porqué me has vuelto a engañar? ¿porqué? ¡¿porqué?!

Cuando se dio cuenta de quien era la voz, ya no pudo soportarlo más, justo en el instante en que Asura iba a volver a golpearlo, la tomo por la mano atrayendo la hacia él. La joven de un momento a otro se encontró prisionera en los brazos del fantasma; ella comenzó a tratar de librarse del agarre, pero solo hizo que Reloj la abrazara más fuerte.

-Lo siento -dijo el fantasma lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Asura lo escuchara.

-¿Eh?

-Lo siento, por no haberte protegido en ese instante, por no explicarte la situación desde un principio, por todo, lo siento.

Asura sintió que las lágrimas que por tanto tiempo había reprimido comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos, hasta que finalmente, no pudo contenerse más, y después de tantos años, las dejo salir. Reloj miró a Sam, esta asintió comprendiendo el mensaje, pero al ver que Danny no lograba librarse de las ramas que lo sostenían, buscó otra forma de llegar arriba, cuando en eso, Dan le extendió la mano; la joven lo miró con desconfianza, desvió su vista hacia su novio, quien sonrió y asintió; ella suspiro antes de tomar la mano del fantasma.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de Asura y Reloj, Sam tomó con cuidado al collar, el cual, regreso a su tamaño normal. En cuanto tuvo aquel objeto entre sus manos, sintió nostalgia; como por inercia, alzó la guadaña por encima de la joven, quien ya se había dado cuenta de aquello, pero, aún así, no hizo movimiento alguno por evitarlo. En el instante en que la hoja traspasó el cuerpo de la joven, este se envolvió en una luz dorada, todos se cubrieron por la segadora luz; cuando esta desapareció, el traje de Asura se había vuelto blanco, y sus ojos ahora mostraban amabilidad. Reloj la miró, después de tantos años, esa dulce mirada volvió a aparecer.

-Asura...

-Hola, Reloj -dijo con una débil sonrisa. Él la abrazo aún más fuerte; la joven correspondió a aquel gesto.

-¡NO! -exclamo una voz no muy lejos de ahí, todos siguieron el sonido, encontrando a una sombra de ojos azules.

-Alexander.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Hasta el siguiente capi (n.n)/


	17. Chapter 17 El verdadero enemigo

_NOTA: Danny Phantom y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a su único creador Butch Hartman, yo solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute._

 _ **La princesa sombra.**_

 **Capitulo fina! TTuTT, agradezco a los que se molestaron en darle una oportunidad a este fic, y a los que me dejaron sus comentarios ¡Gracias! :3**

 **Y ahora, pasemos al fic.**

* * *

Capítulo 17: El verdadero enemigo.

Eclipse: Día 8.

-¡No, esto no tiene que ser así! -gritaba la sombra.

-Alexander, ¿de qué estas hablando?

-Hablo de que tú tienes que ser mía.

-¿Qué...?

Sin dar tiempo a responder, la sombra tomo a la joven por el brazo atrayendo la hacia él. Reloj disparó un rayo fantasma, pero la sombra lo esquivó fácilmente, en cambio, este hizo una especie de lamento fantasma, solo que el ataque se concentraba en un solo objetivo, y el sonido era más suave, sin embargo, provoco un gran daño en las partes donde alcanzó.

-¡Reloj! -grito Asura.

Danny sabia que después Sam lo mataría por eso, pero no tenía más opción; aplicando algo de fuerza en sus brazos, rompió las ramas que lo sostenían, y comenzó a volar hacia Alexander dándole un golpe, haciendo que de esta manera soltara a Asura, quien al verse libre inmediatamente fue dónde Reloj.

-Reloj, ¡reacciona! -Dan agitó ligeramente el cuerpo del fantasma. Los demás ya habían recobrado el conocimiento.

-¡Reloj! -Asura se acercó al fantasma. Jazz y Tucker ahogaron un grito.

-Está bien, no hará nada -dijo Sam tratando de calmarlos.

-Reloj, despierta -rogó la joven. Dan fue a buscar el báculo.

-Asura... -dijo débilmente.

-Reloj.

-Estoy bien, tranquila.

-Así que sigues vivo -agregó Alexander. Asura lo vio con odio.

-Ya basta de suspenso, ¿quién eres exactamente? -sentencio Danny.

-Digamos que, Reloj y yo, nos conocimos hace unos quinientos años, aunque nunca cruzamos más que un par de palabras.

El fantasma lo vio sin entender, cuando en eso, recordó de golpe el momento en que los aldeanos ingresaron en la cabaña, pero, sobre todo, aquel joven que lo había rodeado de flores de sangre. Asura igualmente recordó, a un joven de cabellos negros, que todo el tiempo se mantuvo observándola, como esperando a que hiciera algo fuera de lo normal.

-Fuiste tú -dijo ella en voz baja.

-Perdone mi princesa, no la escuche.

-¡Fuiste tú quien ocasiono todo esto! -exclamo llena de ira.

-Tal y como esperaba de usted, siempre tan astuta -dijo con cinismo.

Asura voló rápidamente hacia él haciendo aparecer su guadaña entre sus manos e hizo un corte en diagonal, el cual apenas si fue esquivado por la sombra, solo para encontrarse sujeto de ambas manos por Danny y Dan.

-¡¿Porqué hiciste esto?!

-¿Qué no es obvio?, su inmenso poder me hizo sentirme atraído hacia usted, pero, ese fantasma me era un estorbo, por lo que tuve que deshacerme de él.

-¿Y para qué motivo? -cuestionó Danny.

-Para crear un mundo lleno de oscuridad, y por otros motivos que prefiero no mencionar.

-¿Oscuridad? -Asura miró hacia arriba, la barrera que ella había puesto aún bloqueaba el sol; de pronto lo entendió -. Danny, Dan, por favor, mantengan lo ocupado.

Los dos fantasmas asintieron, Alexander vio como Asura se acercaba al parque principal, dándose cuenta de sus intenciones se libro del agarre de ambos y comenzó a volar hacia la joven, pero una soga de ectoplasma lo detuvo, seguido por un rayo azul el cual lo congelo, pero inmediatamente se libro del hielo, siguiendo con su camino, sin embargo, Dan se adelanto colocándose justo frente a él, Danny se posiciono detrás de la sombra, ambos tomaron aire y lo soltaron en un lamento fantasma.

Mientras, Asura llagó al frente de una esfera oscura, la cual, era la fuente de la barrera. Suspiro cerrando su ojos, alzó la mano a la altura de la esfera centrando su poder en ella. Todo su cuerpo se envolvió de una brillante luz blanca, la cual, se fue concentrando en su mano, la esfera igualmente se envolvió de aquel brillo, más sin embargo, no importa cuento se esforzara, el color negro no se iba, en eso, sintió una mano posarse sobre la suya, ella miró a un lado encontrando a Sam.

-Creo que te puedo ayudar.

La joven de cabello blanco sonrió y asintió, pronto el cuerpo de Sam igualmente se rodeó por una luz blanca. Ambas centraron su poder en su objetivo, la esfera pasó de un color gris, hasta que por fin se volvió de un tono blanco puro hasta desaparecer. Pronto, la barrera se fue desvaneciendo, haciendo que los rayos del sol volvieran a cubrir el mundo.

Todas las sombras fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, finalmente, Alexander igualmente desapareció, pero de lo que nadie se dio cuenta, fue de la pequeña sonrisa que esbozo antes de desvanecerse. Las personas comenzaron a salir de sus casas, otra vez la sensación de normalidad invadió el pueblo de Amity Park. Los fantasmas regresaban a la zona fantasma, todo volvía a ser como antes, bueno, casi.

-De acurdo, después de esto no volveré a dejar ni un solo espacio sin iluminar -dijo Tucker.

-Te apoyo totalmente -agregó Danny. Asura miró al grupo de jóvenes, cuando en eso, sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-Tal vez debas pedir disculpas -sugirió Reloj.

-Tengo miedo.

-No creo que ellos sigan molestos -intervino Dan -, después de todo, no fue tú culpa, yo he hecho cosas peores, y me dieron otra oportunidad.

-Muy bien, lo intentare -Asura comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo de jóvenes.

-Chicos -llamó, ellos la vieron -. Yo, lo siento, por todo lo que ocasione, se que es estúpido que pida disculpas a estas alturas, pero, realmente lo siento.

-... esta bien -habló Danny -. No fue culpa tuya después de todo.

-Pero, por mi culpa ahora tú lado humano... -todos entristecieron al recordar ese hecho

-No te preocupes, ya hallare una solución.

-¿Qué harás a partir de ahora? -pregunto Sam a Asura cambiando el tema.

-No tengo idea -respondió ella.

-Yo si se -hablo otra voz; todos siguieron el sonido, encontrando a una joven mujer, de cabello negro, usaba un vestido strapless largo color negro con detalles en rojo, sus zapatos eran igualmente negros, llevaba una corona con rubíes; sus ojos eran rojos y su piel era pálida, más que un fantasma o espíritu (ya que estaba volando) parecía más bien una humana.

-Genial, más sorpresas para un día -dijo Sam de forma sarcástica.

-¿Quién eres? -interrogo Danny.

-Mi nombre es Aricia Destiny, y soy la que controla el destino de todos, cuando tienen que nacer -miró a Asura -, y cuando deben morir.

-entonces tú, ¿eras la jefa de mi padre?

-Así es.

-¿Qué fue, lo que le hiciste?

-Nada, solo lo reprendí por haberme desafiado, pero, el ya cumplió con su cuota de cien almas, ahora mismo, ya ha vuelto a nacer.

-Entiendo -dijo algo desanimada.

-Escucha, los ángeles de la muerte no pueden vivir ni en el mundo humano, ni en la zona fantasma, ellos tiene su propio mundo, ven conmigo, y te mostrare tú verdadero hogar.

-No lo se -dudó Asura.

-Se que estas nerviosa, y aún más al descubrir que yo era la jefa de tú padre, pero te aseguro que estarás bien.

Asura se relajó un poco al no sentir ningún tipo de energía maligna en aquella mujer por lo que comenzó a seguirla, sin embargo, alguien la tomo por su mano impidiéndole seguir con su camino. La joven volteo.

-Reloj.

-Yo... es que... quería... quería decirte que...

La joven esbozo una sonrisa, se acercó a él acortando la distancian entre ambos, al poco tiempo, sus labios se juntaron con los de él. Reloj pareció sorprendido al principio por tan repentino acto, pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo a aquel gesto. Todos los presentes, inclusive Dan y la recién llegada desviaron sus miradas a otro lado. Cuando ambos se separaron, Reloj juntó su frente con la de ella.

-Todo estará bien -dijo Asura.

-Sí, lo se.

Reloj, aún contra su voluntad dejó que se fuera. Asura les mostró a todos una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer junto a la diosa del destino.

-Bueno, y ahora que -dijo Sam.

-Creo que sería bueno encontrar una solución a mi actual problema -recordó Danny.

-Cierto, pero ¿cómo?

-No lo se, no se me ocurre nada.

-Conozco una forma -comentó Dan.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí, pero, no esta en esta época.

-¿Te refieres al futuro?

-Sí, aunque no se si funcione considerando que cambiaste mi pasado.

-El futuro sin duda se vio afectado -dijo Reloj -, pero eso solo fue en el mundo humano, la zona fantasma continua intacta.

-Bien, supongo que eso es suficiente -Dan formo un portal con su mano.

Danny se giro donde sus amigos. Jazz se acercó donde él y lo abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos; cuando la joven pelirroja se separo de su hermano, Tucker le estrecho una mano a su amigo brindándole una sonrisa. Por último, Sam lo abrazo al tiempo en que lo besaba, sin embargo, no pudo sentir esa calidez tan característica de él, pues ahora mismo él era un fantasma.

-Cuídate -pidió la joven una vez que se separaron.

-Lo haré, tú también -Sam asintió.

Danny ingreso al portal seguido de los dos fantasmas. Volaron hasta el castillo de Reloj, y una vez ahí, el fantasma del tiempo hizo aparecer la zona fantasma diez años en el futuro. Le entrego un collar del tiempo a Danny, excepto a Dan, quien no lo necesitaba considerando que ahora existía fuera de tiempo.

-Bien, buena suerte -deseo Reloj.

-Sí, gracias -dijo Danny atravesando el portal -. Nos vemos.

-¿Estarás bien? -pregunto de pronto Dan.

-Sí te refieres a lo de Asura, si estaré bien.

-Hablando de eso, aún no puedo creer que hayas hecho aquello.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Tengo que decirlo? -dijo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro. Reloj lo golpeo con su báculo.

-Solo una pequeña venganza -ahora era él quien sonreía.

-Que gracioso.

-Pasando a otra cosa -dijo volviendo a su semblante serio.

-¿Qué pasa?

-María te lo contó ¿no?, lo de Danny.

-Sí, no me lo contó todo pero, al menos se lo básico.

-Yo tampoco puedo decirte todo, ya que eso alteraría el futuro, y considerando que anteriormente fue cambiado, las líneas del tiempo han estado más delicadas que de costumbre, cualquier movimiento en falso podría resultar malo.

-Lo se, no tienes que recordarme lo -dijo Dan -. No te preocupes, haré lo que pueda sin alterar el tiempo.

-Me tranquiliza escuchar eso.

Dan voló hasta el portal del tiempo desapareciendo tras el. Reloj cambio la imagen, apareciendo un Amity Park casi completamente destruido, paso a otra escena, donde una joven de largo cabello negro yacía inconsciente sobre el suelo, mientras sus ropas góticas mostraban algunas, manchas de sangre.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Holi! Ok, pasemos al grano, a decir verdad yo planeaba originalmente que ya todo se resolviera en este fic, pero de un momento a otro se me vino una idea a la cabeza y no pude evitar querer escribirla. La historia ya la tengo casi completa, solo me faltarían unos tres capítulos más y ya, tampoco esta muy larga, bueno, tiene más capítulos que el primero, pero tiene menos que este. Espero verlos en mi próxima historia :3, tal vez la puedan encontrar ya la siguiente semana.**

 **Nos vemos (n.n)/**


End file.
